The Heroes of Olympus (after blood of olympus)
by JanusGrace
Summary: Hi guys, I hope you guys like my stories on Percy Jackson. Might have few time lapses and rated M stuff later Full Summary in first chapter. Worked on by me(Jane), Leo, and Chloe(deceased). Percy and ? We will not tell who, but it might get obvious later. Possible Percy haremish? Dunno. (Discontinued)
1. The trip to New York

**Hi guys, I hope you guys like my stories on Percy Jackson. Might have few time lapses and adult stuff later, but I hope you guys enjoy. I will be trying to upload as much as possible. Hope you enjoy, and please review!;)**

 **Full Summary: Things in both camps start going to the mysterious. Annabeth has a secret that might just hurt her boyfriend, Percy, or even kill him. While the camps get unexpected new arrivals in packages and they wonder who sent them, Annabeth fights to keep herself sane in front of Percy and the others. Will she follow orders, or will she follow her heart?**

Annabeth

Annabeth woke in her bedroom, the San Francisco wind flowing through the open window. She looked around at her alarm clock and checked the time. _10:48 am_. She looked outside at the morning sky, the sunlight only visible from underneath the curtains. She got up and got dressed, thinking about the day's schedule. First she would have to stay for a few hours before she left to the airport, when she would be flying to New York to see all of her old friends at Camp Half-Blood. The thought of seeing her friends made her rush out of her room to get breakfast, sitting next to one of her step brothers at the dinner table. She thought of how much time of the summer she would be able to train, have the usual fun in capture-the-flag, hanging out with her friends in her free-time, seeing Percy again after so long...

The thought of Percy caused adrenaline to course through her veins. She hadn't thought about Percy for a long time, since the beginning of the school year. She had left Percy in the middle of studying for an exam he had missed during the war with Gaea, and he had been sad of her leaving him. She had promised she would write to him, but she had forgotten entirely about New York. She had done her best to live a normal life here in San Francisco with her father, having new friends that studied with her in their free time. She missed being with him, enjoying the time they had together as if it were the last. Now they had gone through so much, even walked through Tartarus, to prove that they loved each other to no end.

She broke out of her thoughts as her father asked her, "So, honey, what are you going to do for the summer at camp?" She had been waiting for him to ask the question since she had gone through spring break and into her exams. Now he spoke the words casually, trying to not make a scene of her leaving at noon.

"I think I might go to the Jackson's house to see how Percy and his mom are doing." There was a glint in his eye as he nodded to her answer, thoughtful not to be overprotective of her. "I haven't seen anyone but Jason, Frank, Reyna, and Hazel here sometimes, but otherwise I haven't heard from the others."

"We hope you enjoy it, before your next school year." After that, they ate in silence.

* * *

After lunch Annabeth and her father drove to the airport to get her on the plane to New York. She hugged her dad and said her goodbye as she got on the plane and found her seat. She placed her belongings in the cubby above her and rested against the seat before buckling the seat belt as the flight attendant came over to her row and told the passengers to get ready for take off. Annabeth again thought of Percy, who hated riding on planes in fear of Zeus striking him out of the sky. After all, it was his domain and not Poseidon's, Percy's dad. She remembered how he always tensed up whenever he had to get on a plane. His entire body straightened and stayed that way until the plane landed. Annabeth always thought that Percy had been right about air travel: it was very dangerous.

She relaxed in her seat as a flight attendant passed her row to get to a man who was arguing about the seating. Annabeth sighed, _this is going to be a long ride_ , she thought as she drifted into sleep.

* * *

As soon as the passengers got off of the plane and Annabeth could breath in the New York air, she breathed in a sigh of relief. She didn't always take a plane to New York, but when she did she got really claustrophobic inside, waiting for the spiders to come crawling out of the air vents.

She got in a taxi and drove to Percy's street. She paid the taxi driver and looked around. It had been a long time since she had been here, standing on these very steps, enjoying the last few weeks she would be there before she left to San Francisco with her father for the last time. She wondered how Percy had done on his exams, and if his mom had published her book yet.

She took a deep breath before she entered and stood before Percy Jackson's front door, her hand poised to knock on the door. What if she wasn't allowed to come back after what happened last summer? Was it possible that Sally Jackson would blame her for what Hera had done to her son? Annabeth shook the thoughts out of her mind as she knocked on the door. It opened slowly by itself as her hand hit the door, the door swinging on its hinges as she pulled her hand back quickly. The door creaked a little as it opened all the way, Annabeth looking inside.

The apartment looked the same as last time she had been in here, but it was dark, with all of the light covered by curtains and towels. She heard her bag drop as she looked at the furniture. She hadn't noticed before that the couch was overturned, the pillows scattered across the floor. The photographs of her and Percy at Camp Half-Blood stared back at her on the ground, her eyes looking a darker grey than they usually are. She looked at Percy's face, his smile looking at her evilly. His sea green eyes looked clouded, as if in a storm far out to sea. He stared up at her, as if expecting her and waiting for her to enter. She sees a flicker of movement in the picture, as if it were moving by itself. As she looked at it more closely, she could see right behind Percy was a dark figure, its red eyes glaring. She scrambled back against the wall, something wet sticking to her back.

She turned to see writing on the wall, letters glinting with a red liquid that smelled suspiciously of blood. She backed away from the wall as she read the words painted against the wallpaper that Sally had approved of to keep in the apartment. She reread the words carefully, making sure that she was not dreaming of what it said.

Annabeth felt herself fall to her knees before laying against the cold and hard floor, the room fading except for the words on the wall, the words more vivid with her eyes closed as she drifted away from consciousness. She says the only word she can think of, the only person she wanted. As she loses consciousness, she says, "Percy." and the world goes dark.


	2. Strange entrance?

**I know I just entered my first one like an hour ago, or maybe less, but I love to write stories(mostly my own). Hope you enjoy cliff-hangers and all because there will be many of those. Don't forget to review;)**

He heard a sound come from the front door. He slowly closed his textbook and turned off the small lamp on his dresser top and slowly got to his feet. He had no idea what it would be, or even who. The sound came from the front door, meaning it was pushed open. Did he forget to lock the door again? His mom would be so mad at him if she found that out. He slowly and quietly made his way across the small hallway before grabbing his pen, Riptide, out of his pocket. He stood and waited for another sound, his finger poised to uncap the pen if needed.

He heard a gasp from the living room and he jumped across the room, his pen now uncapped and in sword form. His hearing had told him that the gasp had been near the door, but a little way inside of the apartment. He pounced, light on his feet, and raised Riptide, the point aimed at the intruder's throat. He looked at the frightened grey eyes that stared back at him, looking more distant and clouded. He looked at the blond hair that came down around and behind her shoulders. He gasped as he dropped the blade on the ground and stared at her, confused by who it was.

Annabeth stood in front of him, her body straight and rigid, as she seemed to stare at the ground. She then turned to the wall she had backed up into and jumped back, stumbling but still standing. Percy tried to get near her, but stopped at the sight of her face. She looked as if she were reading the walls, horrified by what she read. "Annabeth." he whispered, then she seemed terrified but did not look back at him. Her knees buckled, and Percy fought the urge to grab her before she fell to her knees. She swayed to one side, and this time he ran to her as she closed her eyes and gasped for breath. As he held her in his arms for a while, her breathing steadied as if she were unconscious but not hurt.

He turned away for a moment to look back at the hallway, then turned back to Annabeth. He remembered the look in her eyes, the horror of whatever she had seen on the wall. "I'll be right back, don't worry." He whispered as he picked her up and layed her on the couch, her entire body shivering as if she were cold. He stepped back for a moment, staring at her limp figure, before he ran to his mother's bedroom, where he found her reading one of those novels she loved to read. She looked up at him as he ran in. Before she could ask, he waved her off and shivered. "Come quick, it's Annabeth." was all he had to say before they both ran to the living room to see what had happened.

She placed her hand on Annabeth's, maybe feeling for a steady pulse and released her when she found it. "She's just asleep, she'll be fine. How did she get here? What happened?" She asked him as he placed his hands on Annabeth's face, cupping her face in his hands. He could feel her steady breathing, but it didn't make him worry less. "Percy," His mom placed a hand on his shoulder, but he barely felt it. He was lost in a realm of questions. _What had happened to her? Did she have a breakdown? Did she rethink at the last second to come here? Was she being hunted?_ The last question caught him off guard as it flew through his thoughts. _Who would hunt Annabeth?_ As soon as he thought it he knew. Annabeth had a lot of enemies, just like Percy. It came with their lives, being heroes of Olympus gave you allies and enemies, but mostly enemies.

"Percy." His mother repeated herself, but to him it sounded like Annabeth had called him. He looked down at her limp figure and looked at her face, his hands now at his sides. He looked at her face, the light from the open windows making her skin look more gold than tanned. Her expression looked more calm than stern, as it mostly was around him for a while. He wondered what had happened to her, and if he could help her in any way.

 _Well, if I can help her in one way, it's keeping her safe_. He decides as he stood and walked to the cupboard to get a blanket, then came back to place it on Annabeth. As he tucked it around her, Annabeth seemed to sigh and snuggle against his arm. He thought on where she should sleep and decided to take her to his room. If he got tired and she didn't wake he could always sleep on the floor. He wrapped the blanket around her before pulling her into his arms. She felt lighter than he had expected, her head falling against his chest while her legs dangled above the ground. He slowly turned away from the couch and walked over to his bedroom, his door slightly ajar, and placed her onto his bed, her head rested against the pillows. He made sure she was comfortable enough before leaving her side and leaving the room, closing the door behind him.

As he walked over to the living room, he heard the light sound of water being boiled. He sighed, thinking about how generous his mom was about people's safety. He walked over to the small kitchen and sat down at the table, slowly he started to rub his temples. His mom walked over with a cup of tea a few minutes later. He softly pushed it away. "Mom, you know I don't like-"

"It's not for you, it's for Annabeth. Give it to her when she wakes." He nodded and slowly carried it back to his bedroom. He opened the door and placed the mug on his dresser top after making space by moving his old exam papers. He grabbed a chair and sat down, watching Annabeth's breathing form. He wondered if she would like to see him as soon as she woke up, but decided to leave the bedroom after sitting for a half hour or so. For now, he closed his eyes and leaned back, his head against the wall, and slept.


	3. Nightmare, or dream?

**Sorry if I write small and or short chapters for some people, but it does take me a while to come up with them. I try to get the flow of ideas, so I try to put the most I can possibly. I hope You like to read my story, and don't forget to review!;)**

Screams tore through the night sky, a full moon right above. She looked around, uncertain of where she was. She heard a sound to her left and turned in the direction. There, she followed the screams to the side of a lake, many figures around a campfire while in front of them lay a child, her face covered in blood as she fought to sit up. Her legs stayed put as she tried to move them, so all Annabeth did was watch.

The girl struggled with her own legs, trying to get them in a sitting position. The girl had blond hair, streaked with blood that looked suspiciously like her own. The girl's face was covered, so all Annabeth could see was the girl's hair and her movement as she struggled to sit up. The figures around her seemed to be chanting something in another language. The fire in the campfire rose so high that it seemed to touch the sky.

"No, please." She said it in a voice that was too familiar to Annabeth. She had heard it every time that she had spoken. The girl turned and looked straight at Annabeth, her eyes grey like a storm. Annabeth tried to look away, but couldn't. The girl kept her gaze, then told her the words that terrorized her, " ** _Kill Percy Jackson. Including his mother_**."

Annabeth woke with a start. She looked at her surroundings, and saw the chair set right next to the bed. She looked at the walls, a familiar and pleasant one Sally Jackson had chosen, then at the furniture all around her. She saw the familiar dresser next to the bed with messed up papers and a mug filled with some liquid that smelled like Sally's homemade tea. She concluded and relaxed that she was laying in Percy's bedroom, on his bed with only her street clothes and a blanket. Where the blanket had come from, she had no idea, but she knew why she was here: Percy had found her and taken her to his room. She shivered as she remembered what had happened and what she had dreamed.

She heard voices coming from the kitchen or living room. She slowly got up and out of bed, and walked quietly towards the door. She pressed her ear against the door, and listened to the voices outside. "We can't just leave her here." She was surprised to hear Percy argueing, but it sounded like he was concerned.

"I know, but I need to go and tell Paul what is happening. He deserves to know." She heard Sally Jackson protest. She sounded agitated, as if she had been arguing the same thing for hours.

"How about this, you go over to Paul's while I stay and figure out what's happening. Then you can come back when I'm sure that it's safe. Please mom, let me do something for once." She seemed to hesitate before she sighed.

"Fine, but if I hear that you are in trouble I will come straight back to protect you and Annabeth. Do you understand me young man?" Her voice was stern, but caring. Annabeth heard the sadness in Sally's voice, her voice filled more with sorrow than order.

"Yes, mom. I'll be careful. I just need to figure out what's going on." There was a pause before she heard shuffling towards the front door. Annabeth heard Sally say goodbye before the door closed and she heard a sigh of relief. She then heard footsteps getting closer to the bedroom so she slowly and quietly walked back to the bed and laid down as she pulled the cover over her. She closed her eyes as the door to the bedroom opened. She heard the soft and almost quiet footsteps walk towards the bed. She felt the bed shift to the left, where she suspected Percy had just sat down. She felt a hand caress her cheek, almost causing her to flinch, but keeps her eyes closed. She could hear him breathing, slow and shallow. She felt his lips next to her ear as he said, "Annabeth," in a low whisper that she barely heard. He pulled back some of her hair behind her ear. He leaned closer, enough to whisper to her, "I know you're awake, I can hear it in your breathing." Her breathing was shallow even though she hadn't noticed that before.

Annabeth opened her eyes and saw Percy right in front of her, his legs to her left, swung off of the bed. His eyes were the usual sea green that she loved, his face with a look of caring in his colorful eyes. There was a glint in the corner of his eyes, something she couldn't recall very well, but was beautiful in its own way. He stood there, very still, as he watched her.

She saw him lean forward slowly as she did as well, something inside of her and the way he looked in the shallow light made her move closer. She felt the gentle press of his lips against hers as she closed her eyes, adrenaline slowly coursing through her veins. He slowly pressed his lips with more pressure against hers, Annabeth pressing her lips against his. He moved his hands to her back as she moved her hands through his hair, slowly pressing her against him as if to not let go. She slid her hands down to his neck as he pushed against her and moved one of his hands to her waist. As he pulled back to end the kiss, Annabeth felt her cheeks flush as he kissed her neck softly. "Percy." She whispered into his ear, and he stopped kissing her neck and looked up at her, his eyes blurry. She felt like kissing him again, but instead took a shaky breath and looked straight back at him. "I-I don't think-that we should- should be- doing, this." He seemed to understand because he backed off of her and stood up next to the bed. A hollow feeling enveloped her and she wanted him back on her, kissing her. She took another shaky breath as she struggled for words. "I mean- we-we shouldn't-r-right now." She laughed at a thought. "You don't even know why I'm here."

"You were supposed to get here by noon, not earlier." She considered this as he stared back at her, his face expressionless as he watched her think. She had come early because her plane had come in early at the airport.

"The plane arrived early, and I thought I should stop by as soon as I arrived." He nodded slowly, but kept his face expressionless. He walked over to the bedside table and picked up the mug gingerly in his hands.

He handed the mug to Annabeth and wrapped her fingers around it. "Here, my mom made this for you for when you woke up. So, I guess she meant it for right now." He rubbed the back of his neck as he sometimes did now when he was anxious or nervous.

"So, where is she? Since you started talking about her." She said after she took a few sips of the liquid. It tasted like the usual herbal tea Sally made for Percy whenever he was sick. He shifted uneasily on his feet.

"Well, she didn't know if something was going on so, just to be safe, she left to Paul's until we figure out what happened to you." He looked back at her as she listened to his explanation. "So, what did happen to you? I found you scanning the walls like you were reading. What did you see?" She felt uneasiness crawl into her mind. What should she tell him? Should she tell him the truth? Would he leave her all alone if she told him, just to make sure she didn't do it?

"Nothing, I was just feeling a little queasy and it looked like the room was spinning." She bit her lip after answering with a false explanation. He nodded and left the room. After a moment he came back with some medicine and he watched her drink it. She sighed in relief as he left to put it back and she hoped she could keep it a secret for as long as possible.


	4. Cut the bull, for real

**I might take a while to write these days because I am now rarely allowed to use the computer. Hope you all enjoy and please remember to review! ;)**

Percy

It seemed strange that Annabeth was acting differently around him now. He had no idea what had made him kiss her that way, but he knew the rush of adrenaline had also gone through Annabeth as well as him. He wondered if queasiness was the reason to why she had fallen unconscious in the living room, or if she had told him that to keep him from asking questions. She knew that he always worried for her,especially when weird things happened. He forced himself to walk to the living room and sit down on the couch. He placed his head in his hands, wondering silently what had made him fall for her so quickly in the bedroom.

She had looked peaceful when she had been sleeping, but when she opened her eyes the light from behind the curtains had made them shine differently in a mesmerizing way. Her eyes had always been a smart looking grey with a glint in it when she was happy. But her eyes had looked different, a strange but clawing way. He had fallen for her as soon as she had looked at him, in a way he hadn't even touched her in before. Her lips had felt soft and warm, pulling him into her arms as he had never done. He had wrapped his arms around her, his hands from her hair to her back to her waist. He had kissed her neck with a feeling of desire he had never thought possible.

He now felt like he had done the wrong thing to even put her in his room. He rubbed his forehead against his palms at the thought of how he had kissed her neck, breathing her in as if she were the only thing important. He had breathed her in as if she were his life source, as if he couldn't live without breathing her in.

He sat up against the back of the sofa. He couldn't think that way right now. Annabeth needed him, and he couldn't sit around wondering what had gotten into him. He stood up and walked to the kitchen and prepared a few sandwiches for lunch. As he sat back down on the sofa to start munching on one sandwich he heard the door to his bedroom open and saw Annabeth come out of the bedroom, changed for the new day. Her shirt was red and her jeans were the usual blue, making her look more different than before. The windows from the kitchen and living room were open, letting in the sunlight and breeze of the afternoon. The sunlight against her skin made it turn a rich golden color and her eyes sparkled as she walked over to him. "I'm sorry if I kept you worried, I just hadn't been feeling well."

"It's fine, I didn't expect you to come out ready, but I guess that is how the daughter of wisdom should always be." She scowled and he laughed, a laugh that he rarely laughed. "There are sandwiches in the kitchen, if you're hungry." She walked over to the table and grabbed one off of the plate. She sat down next to him and started nibbling on her half sandwich. She looked nervous, as if she didn't want to be there. "If you want I can leave you alone-"

"No! I mean, no." She began to stutter as if trying to correct a mistake. "It's not you- I just-" She sighs as she places her half sandwich on the coffee table. She looked into his eyes and he saw that she was worried. "I just- don't know what to do. It isn't your fault, you don't have to leave if you don't want to. Okay?"

He nodded as he placed a hand against her cheek. She leaned into it. "Okay, I won't." She looked at him with glittering eyes, something inside her must have been making her act a little strange. "Hey, it's alright. We can figure this out, and we will. Don't worry about it. If you need some time alone then," He swallowed the lump in his throat at the thought of saying the last words. He swallowed it down then finished his sentence. "then I will leave you alone."

She seemed shocked to hear his words, as if she hadn't expected that kind of sentence to be directed at her. She shook her head. "Oh Percy, that's not true. I want you here with me, I need you. Please don't think at any moment that I don't want you here. I love you, and I don't want to leave you at any cost." She wrapped her hands around his neck as he cupped her face in both of his hands.

"I believe you." Was the last thing he said before he leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers, the warmth causing him to press firmly against her. He wrapped his arms around her, his hands moving gently across from her back as she moved her hands through his hair. He pushed her down under him, both of them laying on the couch as they kissed and only felt each other. His hands went to her waist as she moved her hands across his back, shaping his muscles and spine as she kissed him back fiercely. His hand went under her shirt as a smash was heard underneath them. They broke away from each other as they looked for the source of the sound.

It came again as the sound of footsteps going up the stairs towards them, more like claws or hooves than feet. Percy still felt dazed from the adrenaline of kissing Annabeth, but he took out Riptide and uncapped it, making the bronze shine in the sunlight. As soon as he walked to the door, he lunged to the side, barely missing the intruder. It was a mechanic bull, its bronze hide gleaming as Riptide did. He lunged again as the bull came after him, smashing the wall that was once behind Percy into splinters of wood. He raised Riptide as Annabeth looked for something to use. He looked at her and she met his gaze. They nodded and he steadied his sword in his hands.

As the bull got ready to charge, he threw his hand back and swung, letting the blade fly through the air before it cut straight through the bull's mouth. It twitched its head to the right, then broke down onto the floor. They stayed there for a moment, Percy's breath coming out in short gasps.

He looked over towards Annabeth, but heard a thud as he capped Riptide. He looked over at her and found her sprawled over the floor, just as she had been before. He rushed to her side and put his arms around her, picking her up from the ground as he did last time. He placed her on the couch and her eyes fluttered open as she shivered.

She stared back at him with confused grey eyes. He loved how her eyes were always a startling grey. He looked at her face, the way her eyes looked up at him with a glint in them, the way her lip quivered...

He wasn't quite sure who leaned in first, but in seconds he was laying down next to her, kissing her with wanting he hadn't known he had. She wrapped her arms around his neck, sliding them down his back gently and feeling his shoulder blades as he flexed them. He stuck his hands in her blond hair, feeling every strand as if it were a part of him. She kissed him wildly, her mouth eager and desperate. His hands moved down her back, tracing her curves and her arms as they moved to his waist. His entire body filled with warmth as she kissed him and pressed her hands against his back, her hands crawling under his shirt and pressing him against her. He moved his hands to her waist, she gasped against his lips.

"Percy." Her voice was startled, confused. He pulled away from her lips and saw that she was looking at him, her grey eyes, unfocused, filled with surprise. He thought of what he had been about to do and rolls off of her, hitting the floor with his arms. He jumped to his feet as Annabeth gasped in surprise. Percy looked at her and saw that her hands were in midair, right where she had been holding him. The feeling quickly disappeared as he stood up straight in front of her.

"I know, I'll just leave you alone for a while." He walked away and into his bedroom before he dropped onto the floor and put his face in his hands.

 **Sorry guys if it is kind of weird, but my brother begged me to let him help me so he did some parts in this. hope its good, and please review!;)**


	5. Ares kids fighting again

**I know that it has only been Percy and Annabeth and its all romantic, so I thought I would add more.**

Jason looked over towards the two Ares kids on the mat. One was holding a sword and the other an axe. The axeman had thrown his axe and the other had dodged it, but now they were arguing if it was fair or unfair to have the axe now stuck in a nearby tree. He sighed as he watched them grapple each other on the mat.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned around to see Piper standing next to him. "Hey," He said casually to her as he turned back to the scene in front of them.

"Hey, how have you been?" He knew what she meant by that. _How are you holding up about Leo?_ Leo had been lost at the end of the war with Gaea, when he had sacrificed himself to keep Gaea from rising again.

"Alright, I guess." He looked back at her. She was wearing her usual jeans and a purple shirt, one that looked suspiciously like the one he had worn the day he had appeared on the bus with them. She had her brown hair in a braid as usual, the locks of hair intertwined in and out of each other. Her eyes were green today, not a seagreen like Percy's but a beautiful green that brought the color in her face. "Just watching the Ares kids have another brawl about stupid things."

She laughed, her beautiful laugh that brought a sparkle to her eyes. "As usual, they fight over whatever they can to make them look tough. What happened this time? Someone tap another person and they didn't like it? It doesn't even take a shove to get any of those Ares kids to fight."

"Just an axe stuck in a tree trunk. They want to fight over what is fair and unfair." She sighed at the thought. Her hands went to her pockets as she leaned back against a pillar. He looked at his watch, _2:30pm_ , and sighed sadly. "I have to go, I have another interview almost starting in the Big House. See you later." He started walking away from her.

"No,wait!" He turned to see her a few steps away from him, her hands reaching towards him. She seemed to notice as well and dropped her hands to her sides. "I mean- I- um- I should- could- I could, you know, come with you. To help! Just to help." She was flustered. They still acted nervous around each other after that night on the roof of Cabin 1.

"You can come, the more help the better. It might help me finish faster so that I can have some free time after all of this." She heaved a sigh of relief as she followed him away from the practice area and onto the path to the Big House.

"It is a lot of work, I can see it in your face, not that I was looking."It was true, all of the working on getting shrines and temples for all of the minor gods was a lot of work. Some nights he would find himself reciting the names of gods he had to interview for the week, or he would find himself writing down what the most recent god he had spoken to had wanted for their shrine or cabin. He was getting tired of having to do it all by himself.

"Yeah, it keeps me up at night sometimes. Nothing you should be worried about." She was about to answer when a rainbow appeared in front of them. It showed a dark room, the curtains closed but barely letting in any sunlight. Standing in front of the message was a messy-haired boy sitting down on a bed in the far corner of the room, papers littering the ground. "Hey Percy, how've you been?"

Percy squinted into the screen. His hair was messed up, his shirt was wrinkled up and unbuttoned. His eyes were wild, as if he were an animal hunting. "Oh, hey Jason." Piper looked to Jason.

"Did you not mean to call us?" She said to Percy, her tone neutral, but Jason knew what she was asking.

"I was trying to call Chiron, but I guess you guys must be near the Big House and it went to you two instead." He seemed preoccupied, as if he was thinking about something else, or, someone else.

"Is Annabeth alright?" As soon as Jason mentioned her Percy tensed as if getting ready for a beating.

"She's fine, just sleeping on my couch." He said as an afterthought.

"This is about Annabeth? Is she alright? Did something happen to her?" When it came to relationships, Piper knew exactly about it. Percy shifted on the bed, looking uncomfortable. "Don't tell me your asking people for love advice Percy, because she will find out about it."

"No! That's not what I meant. She's fine but..." He explained how all of the events happened following Annabeth's arrival. He told them about her fainting and about the bull that came up the stairs to his apartment.

"Chiron needs to hear about this." Jason commented after Percy finished. "But he will ask you to come to camp. He'll want to keep an eye on things around you two." Percy nodded.

"See you soon, man. Then you can tell me how you're all doing." Percy looked over to the back of the message. "I have to go, I think she woke up. See you guys."

"See you, Percy." Percy waved his hand through the message before getting up off the bed. Jason looked over at Piper. She shrugged. "I don't know if we'll make the interview."

"How about I race you to Chiron?" Piper sighed as he started to run to the Big House. She ran after him.


	6. Poor Annabeth, more visions?

**Okay, here's another one. Hope you guys like it. Please review! ;)**

Piper looked over at Annabeth, who was laying on the couch in the Big House. Piper was seated on a stool nearby, making sure Annabeth was okay. Annabeth had fallen asleep in the car while Percy had been driving, so when they got to camp Percy had been the one to carry her into the Big House and set her on the couch. She wondered what had happened to Annabeth to cause her to be so tired.

Piper looked over to where the others were having a meeting with Chiron. The door to the room was closed, but she could hear some arguing and shouting coming through the door. She could hear Jason shouting, "We can't do that! There isn't even a new prophecy yet, and Rachel isn't here to order a quest!"

Chiron sighed. "He is right. Without the oracle here to issue a quest, we cannot risk any demigods to go on one." She heard the disappointment in his voice and sadness. Someone pounded on a table.

Percy yelled, "We have to! It's the only way!" She heard desperation in his voice, but she didn't understand what he was trying to point out. The arguing continued, but she stopped trying to hear and watched how Annabeth's chest rose and fell as she slept.

* * *

After a few hours the door opened and a tired Jason, a sad Chiron, and an angry Percy came out. As soon as Percy came out he slammed the door behind him and looked at Chiron with fire in his eyes. "You know that you're making a mistake." He said in a low and dangerous voice. He looked over at Piper and then at Annabeth's sleeping figure. He seemed to be arguing inside of him. After a moment he turned away from all of them and slammed the front door behind him as he left.

Piper looked to Chiron, surprised by Percy's outburst. She waited for Chiron to answer her silent question and he sighed. He looked tired, but still spoke with command. "He wants to establish another quest to figure out where the mechanical bull came from and why it attacked Annabeth at his apartment. I told him that we may not issue a quest without getting a prophecy from the oracle, which Rachel is not here to issue one."

"Well, we could go without a quest, but we would be running around with no idea what to do." Piper looked to Jason, thinking that he was joking. When she looked over, she saw his face was serious.

"That would be catastrophic, and we do not need more catastrophes from any of you." He looked from Jason to Piper. "Make sure that Percy does nothing to leave camp now that he is here and make sure that Annabeth is alright. Did you give her ambrosia or any nectar?"

Piper nodded. "I gave her some nectar before you entered, but she seems fine." She glanced at Annabeth. "I wonder how she can sleep through all of that ruckus you guys were making. I hope she's not having another dream."

"Indeed, she does not need more stress on the matter. She deserves to settle for a while, instead of being targeted again." He nodded to Jason and Piper before leaving them in the living room.

"Well, I guess this means I have to go." Jason rubbed his hands against his sides before pushing them in his pockets. He looked down at her and gave her a slight nod. "Good luck watching Annabeth."

"Good luck with the goddess." He nodded before he walked up to the front door and opened it, closing it slowly behind him. She took a deep breath before looking back to where Annabeth was sleeping, and she gasped.

Annabeth was shaking, as if she had been electrocuted.


	7. Short Meeting Gone Silent

**I know that Piper's chapter was a lot shorter than usual, but here is another chapter I hope you guys will enjoy. Remember to hit the review button! ;)**

Annabeth heard a piercing scream before seeing the commotion at the campfire. The figures all grabbed the girl in the middle as she struggled against their grasps. Annabeth could feel the arms around her and felt pain in her side. She fell to her knees as the girl screamed another piercing scream. _You will feel worse, godling._ She could hear it in her head, pain flowing through her before the girl got another blow on her arm. Annabeth fell, her arm feeling like it had been stabbed. She gently touched it before having her hand come back red. She felt her breath catch when she saw her own blood. She felt against her cheek and her hand also came back red.

 _Do as you are told, and you will feel no pain._ She fell backwards on the ground, shaking, as she felt pressure against her chest. She wrapped her hand around something solid and pulled it, causing her to feel agony where she had pulled it out. She looked at her bloody hand and found a bloody dagger. She dropped it and pressed her hands against her chest and the wound.

 _Kill the Jacksons._ The girl screamed as Annabeth screamed with her. She felt a hand on her and she screamed before she saw who it was. The attacker struggled to pin her down.

She struggled against her attacker until they said, "Annabeth! Stop, it's me! Piper!" She opened her eyes and saw that Piper was doing her best to keep Annabeth pinned down on the sofa. She tried to remember when she had gotten on a sofa, but Piper answered for her. "Percy carried you in here when you guys got to camp. He left you here in the Big House. You were asleep when you guys got here, so I gave you some nectar. The nectar doesn't seem to have helped, though." Annabeth looked at her arm, it was clean.

She wanted to protest, but the voice came back to her, _Kill the Jacksons._ She felt herself shiver, and Piper put an arm around her encouragingly. Annabeth wondered if Piper would do that if she knew what she was thinking.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine." She didn't know how right she was. Annabeth would be alright, but Percy wouldn't.

* * *

She sat at the ping-pong table in the wreck room that the camp used for meetings. All of the head counselors had attended the meeting: The Stoll brothers from the Hermes cabin were trying to find objects to stick in Clovis' ears and nostrils as he slept. Pollux sat alone on the other side of the table, where Piper sat next to Laurel and Holly, the head counselors of cabin 17. Will Solace sat next to Annabeth, him the head of the Apollo cabin and her of the Athena. Percy sat in front of her, his head laying in his hands. She felt a pang in her heart when she looked at him, remembering how her face had fit in his hands as he had kissed her. _Don't think that way,_ she thought. _Remember what you have to do._ She didn't know if it was her or a voice in her head telling her to stop. She thought she would never know anymore.

Chiron came in and stood next to Dionysius, who was reading one of his usual wine tasting magazines. He clapped his hands together and everyone fell silent. "Today we are here to discuss a, delicate matter." Chiron hesitated before speaking. "As you all know, Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase are back at camp-" He was interrupted by a round of applause but the room fell silent after he clapped his hands together once more. "The reason they are here early is no reason to celebrate." This time no one interrupted. "When Annabeth arrived to Percy's apartment they were attacked by a mechanical bull. Luckily, they knew how to defeat it even when they did not expect the beast, but the question is: Who would dare attack two Heroes of Olympus with a symbol of Hephaestus?"

Will raised his hand. "What if it is a follower of Hephaestus?"

Nyssa pounded a fist against the ping-pong table. "That is a lie!"

"Nyssa-" Chiron warned.

"We would never do anything to harm Percy or Annabeth! That is a lie you little-" Nyssa started as Piper gently embraced her and sat her down, Nyssa's anger turning into sadness as she dropped her head in her hands. She sobbed quietly as Piper encouraged her.

"Enough!" Chiron yelled over the discussion before she sat down. "Nyssa, we do not act in such way when a fellow camper puts his opinion face-up on the table. Will," He turns on him and he seems to shrink in his chair. "That is an, offensive, accusation. You need evidence to back up such-"

"It was just an observation, that's all." Will said softly as he looked down at the table.

Jason raised his hand hesitantly. "He does have a point. But-" he added before Nyssa could protest. "It doesn't have to be one of his children. It could be a follower, or a person skilled in machinery, or it could even be a monster that dislikes the god of crafts."

"I agree." Piper said. "It could be a group of telekhines for all we know, a group that is still trying to attack us even when Gaea has been defeated." The demigods nodded in agreement.

"Indeed it can be a group of telekhines or any monster that dislikes Hephaestus. It may also be a skilled mechanic, yes. Although we have the matter, it does not relieve us to go on a quest to figure out the solution. Our oracle is not with us to give a group of demigods a prophecy to help them on their quest. We must stay and protect the camp as well as we possibly can." Murmurs and protests followed his proposal. "We must be able to keep the camp safe for as long as possible until Rachel comes back from her, travels."

Clarisse protested. "We don't need any more defenses. We have the dragon guarding the Fleece and we have the Athena Parthenos from when the Seven in the prophecy."

"Yes, but those are our first line of defense. Yes, the Romans have built defenses here for us and we have to dragon and the statue of Athena, but we need warriors as well that can and will defend Camp Half-Blood as well as possible. Now, meeting has ended." He clicked a hoof and the meeting ended.


	8. Son of Hades, chased by Death

**Please have faith in me, I do my best to give you well chapters and a story to behold. Spread the word of this story and hit that review button! ;)**

He felt the cold breeze on his neck as he ran through the woods. He knew he had to hurry, before the monsters following him would catch up to him and destroy him. He didn't want to go to the Underworld too soon. "Must,... get... to... Percy..." He grunted as he turned another corner and ran, dodging tree branches and leaves.

He heard a growl before feeling a stronger breeze. He ducked as an animal and its owner barreled through the tree he had been running next to. The animal growled before it charged again, aiming for Nico as he ran the other way. He unsheathed his Stygian Iron Sword and swung, blowing the animal into dust. The owner roared as it ran for him, but he was ready. He sliced its leg as he ran to a tree, directly going for the shadow beneath it.

He had miscalculated. The beast struck at his leg, causing him to yell and stumble before being able to get close enough to the tree. The beast licked its lips as it stalked him slowly, knowing he was trapped. _Do not run, son of Hades._ It hissed at him. _We will take great care of you._ Were its last words before he was knocked unconscious.

* * *

 **Yes, yes. It was a short chapter. I know it's vague, because I am the author of it. Such work is difficult to type, or write. I will be coming up with a new one very soon, hopefully tomorrow, and I assure you it will be longer. Spread the word of PJA and I will be encouraged to write more. Now what am I missing? Oh yes, the review button. Hit it after you write your review plz. It will make me have better self-esteem. ;)**


	9. What can come of a box?

**So here is another one that will hopefully lift my spirits, since there isn't many readers to my story, but it is another great work of mine. Hopefully you all love it as well as I. Spread the word and I will be grateful! Plz REVIEW!;)**

Hazel looked over the object that they had just received in the mail. Well, technically it wasn't from the MAIL, but it was on their doorstep(tunnel entrance) as soon as she and Frank had gotten to guard duty. She was debating on whether to tell Reyna about it or not.

"What is it?" Was the first question out of Frank's mouth as he looked at it with awe. Hazel walked a few times around it before giving him an answer.

"It looks like a normal package." She did see holes on the side of the box, looking suspiciously like breathing holes. She readied her spatha.

Frank took a breath. "We can't open it! We might get in worse trouble doing that than telling Reyna about it." Hazel sighed. Frank always thought about getting into trouble, even though he knew he wouldn't he reacted with a protectiveness over danger.

"We won't get in trouble." She explained. "Why would we be punished for making sure nothing dangerous enters camp." Frank seemed to want to argue, but then he grunted at her reasoning. She readied her spatha before driving it into the lid, throwing it off of the container. She peered into it and gasped.

There in the middle of the box, all curled up in a puddle of water, was a drenched girl.

* * *

Hazel still couldn't believe what she had seen. As soon as she had seen the girl she had called for Reyna after carrying the crate into the praetor's hall. Reyna had just stared at the girl before ordering the guards to take her to the infirmary. She was breathing normally, so it seemed odd that she would be sleeping in a crate that was sent to Camp would she even be in a crate to begin with? Why was she here?

Reyna had spoken little to her about her thoughts:

Reyna: She seems, odd.

Hazel: Of course it's odd! She came to camp in a crate!

Reyna: I can see your concern and frustration, but don't think too much of this new arrival. Many demigods come from Lupa, but not from crates, as you all know.

Hazel: Yeah, but isn't it odd? And why was she drenched? Did she get in the crate after taking a swim or something.

Reyna: It does seem odd that she is drenched, but for some reason she is drenched in seawater.

Hazel: What if she didn't come here, but was sent here? Maybe she got captured by someone, but why would they send her here?

Reyna: I didn't think about it that way, but now that you mention it, she does seem like she was knocked unconscious.

Hazel: She?! We need to find out who the sender is.

Reyna: Enough. We will discuss this with the others in the Senate House tomorrow. Understood?

Hazel: *sigh* Yes, Reyna.

After their conversation Reyna had grown scarce and Hazel wondered if she was doing anything helpful. Hazel sat down on a bench and put her face in her hands. She shook her head. How was this possible? A demigod arrives at camp in a crate filled with water.

Hazel stopped. The crate had spilled all of the water when she had broken it open. How had she survived? How had she been able to breathe underwater? The only person Hazel knew that could do such a thing was Percy. Percy hadn't been around lately so Hazel had forgotten about him and his ability to breathe underwater.

A sudden dread filled her as she thought of the only possible answer when she noticed Frank running towards her with something in his hand. She shook her head again. She didn't feel like talking to Frank right now, but she didn't mention it when he burst out of the crowd and stumbled before sitting next to her. "Frank, if this is to tell me that everything is fine, I already know that."

"No! It's not about everything being fine, because it isn't!" Frank said, exasperated.

"It's not? But Reyna-"

"She didn't see this," He said, handing her a piece of paper. "It was in a plastic bag near the crate. It probably was from inside." She read what it said and felt her skin pale.

She had been right.

* * *

"What is this?" Reyna demanded to know as they handed her the paper.

"The reason she was brought in a crate filled with water." Hazel said calmly, even though she was far from calm.

"Filled with water? I didn't get this detail, Frank."

"I hadn't known until I had found the paper." He said defensively.

"Just read it." Hazel sighed as Reyna finally started to read the letter. Her face changed from normal, to red, to pale white. "How is this possible?" She asked after a few moments.

"We don't know, but it states it clearly on there." Hazel remembered her own reaction when she had read the letter. "We have to tell Percy."

"Of course, he deserves to know."

"Then we'll leave at dawn tomorrow, any exceptions." No one answered and Hazel nodded. "Good, see you all in the morning."

* * *

 **I know, I made a real mean cliffhanger, but at least I know your paying attention. I will hopefully have another one by tomorrow to keep you all hooked.**

 **Ask yourself(no really, do):**

 **Who is the girl?**

 **What did the letter say?**

 **What will Hazel and the others tell Percy?**

 **Please leave your answers in the comments below, I would love to read them.;)**


	10. How?

**Okay, here is the chapter you've been waiting for. It answers all of the questions from before, so be ready! Please review as well to keep me happy enough to keep writing! Love you guys! ;)**

 **Shoutout** **to BibiaValeS2, FieryUnicorn43, JT1997, Lisagub, Ralph H, Snoopycool01, XxLaurenChesirexX, , and penceypunkk for following.**

 **Thank you to BibiaValeS2 and Ralph H for reviewing.**

Percy floated in the ocean, not knowing where he was or why he was there. He looked around before seeing that he wasn't alone. He swam over to a figure that was sitting comfortably on the ocean floor. She had black hair like his, her eyes a darker sea-green than his. She wore a blue shirt with a green skirt. She didn't seem bothered by the underwater currents that ruffled her long hair as it flowed past. He stared at her as she calmly grabbed a seashell and admired the colorful patterns. Her hair swirled behind her in a mesmerizing way, it took Percy a while to stop staring at it.

He regained his concentration and he walked over to her. "Hey, you." The girl turned her head and let go of the shell. It floated in place for a moment before dropping back to the ground. The girl jumped to her feet and was about to swim away when Percy said. "Wait." She stopped and turned to him. Her eyes glowed a dim light of sea-green as she stared at him. "How long have you been sitting there?" He knew it sounded like a dumb question, but he wanted to know if his suspicions were correct.

She took a moment of hesitation before answering. "About a half hour, why?"

He felt a sharp pang in his gut as he slowly understood who this girl was. "Poseidon." He blurted.

She stared at him. "What about him?"

"He's your dad." He said it hesitantly and waited for the answer he dreaded. After a small pause she nodded. He felt like an anchor had been dropped on his chest.

"Is he yours?" He nodded and she mouthed "Oh". They stared at each other for a long moment before a loud cry startled them both. "Must be another sea horse in trouble." She said before looking at him as he nodded. They both went off to find the sound.

After swimming a few yards they could see a sunken ship in the depths of the water. As they got closer they could see a group of sea creatures swimming around something stuck in under the ship. _Children of the sea god!_ One of the creatures said in Percy's mind. _Please help._

 _One of the hippocampus got stuck under this wreckage_. Another of the sea fish wailed.

 _Please help him._ Said another, sounding depressed as he pleaded with them.

"Don't worry," The girl said. Percy wondered if she had also heard the fish conversation. "We'll help your friend." She turned to me. "I'll ask your name later, unless you want to offer it." She said before going over to the ship's wreckage and pulling on one part of it.

He swam over to her and also started pulling it up. "Name's Percy. Percy Jackson." He grunted as he struggled to pull it with the fish chanting in the back of his head.

She pulled harder against the wreckage. "Amy," She said, grunting. "Amy Holder." He acknowledged her before pushing against it to push it higher. After a while she sighed. "Stand back, or I guess swim back. You get what I mean." He did as she asked as she closed her eyes in concentration. She put her hands out and pushed them up. At first nothing happened, but then the entire ship began to float upward towards the surface. The hippocampus swam against it until it was freed, and it followed its rejoicing friends as they swam away.

 _Thank you, children of the sea god._ One said before it swam away with its companions. Amy kept her hands up shakily for a few seconds, then she let go of the ship, falling to the ground in exhaustion. Percy swam to her as the ship fell back down, making some sand fly up before settling.

"Are you alright?" He asked her, hand outstretched. She seemed dazed for a few seconds before she took his hand, and he pulled her up steadily.

"Fine." She said, strained. She looked up at him. "Thanks for helping." She mumbled.

"You did most of it." He said before he laughed, and she did a strained laugh after him. An awkward silence settled between them. "So," Percy started, breaking the silence. "See you some other time?"

She nodded and held out her hand. He shook it. "Nice meeting you Percy."

"Where will you go? I know of a camp in where you can be safe."

She laughed steadily this time. "I-"

A rumble stopped her as creatures struck her down. They came from the ship, encircling her and keeping her down. She struggled against them, but to no avail. Percy felt a pain in his gut as she was struck by a telekhine in the face. She winced in pain and he did the same. "Amy!"He shouted, but he felt farther away. He tried to help her, but he couldn't reach her. She was struck again, and again he felt pain inside of him as she yelled out in anger. Again she was struck, and this time it was Percy that yelled out in anger. He tried again to swim to her again but gave up. He yelled agin as she was struck a fourth time and the scene dissolved.

* * *

Percy woke up, his body covered in sweat, as if he had actually been out in the ocean. He looked outside and saw it was still nighttime. He slowly calmed his breathing and let his head drop against the back of the wall. He wondered if that had all been a dream or if it had been real.

He couldn't keep his eyes open long enough and fell back into a deep sleep.

* * *

He woke up to the sound of car tires. He was in one of the cabins close enough to hear anything from the camp's borders. He got up and looked out to sea. Light was barely showing above the water, saying the day is early.

He got up and walked out of the cabin, walking towards the edge of camp. He heard voices coming from around there, so he wanted to know who they were and why they were here so early.

When he turned a corner he froze.

She stood right in front of him, frozen and staring at him as well.

...

 _Hours before arrival..._

Hazel

Hazel stood before the girl, who slept on one of the infirmary beds. She felt angry at the gods, for breaking their vows and having children that had to pay a high price as heroes because of the gods' mistakes. Frank had left her alone after speaking to Reyna, so she was thankful to be alone for a while. She felt confused and a little bit shocked that she was who she was.

She looked over at the girl, who looked like she was in a vivid dream. Her eyes moved from side to side under her eyelids. Her fingers twitched as if she were grabbing or doing something. After a while she started shaking, but Hazel just stood there, watching. She couldn't believe that the girl was having a vivid dream. Her brow furrowed and she drew a quick breath. She tensed and started thrashing, and that broke Hazel out of her daze. She jumped on the girl, trying to pin her down before she made a ruckus and woke everyone. She started to scream, but Hazel put her hand over the girl's mouth, muting the scream as she kept thrashing. "Stupid dreams..." Hazel cursed under her breath. This girl was worse than anything she had ever seen, and that's saying something.

The girl's eyes opened, and she easily pushed Hazel off of her. Hazel scrambled before standing, and the girl stared at her, first looking at her before looking at the double doors behind Hazel. "Wait-" She was pushed by the girl as she ran for the doors, stepping over hazel as if she wasn't there.

As soon as she had risen she ran to the double-doors and looked out, seeing the trail of water and destruction that followed the girl. She looked at some confused guards and shouted, "After her!" They ran after the girl as Hazel ran in front of them, trying to reach her before she did anything she would regret.

When she reached the border of New Rome, she saw the girl struggling against Terminus, who kept her confused and shouted at her. She saw the guards and Hazel right before she bolted through the boundary line. When Hazel reached Terminus he looked at her with disappointment. "You saw the girl! She's destroying the great things of Rome! You need to stop her!"

"That's what we're trying to!" She yelled after him as she followed the girl's trail of water. She remembered there were rumors of a pond that led to the river that started or ended behind New Rome. She never payed attention to them, until now. She went a detour route, away from the girl, and followed a row of houses before seeing the pond. She arrived there first. The girl came crashing through, pushing against Hazel to get to the river. Hazel was ready for the shove.

As she fell she pulled the girl down with her. The girl struggled against her, but the girl was able to reach out to touch the river water, giving her more strength than Hazel could ever gain. Before the girl could shove her away for good Hazel yelled, "Amy!"

The girl froze and stopped struggling. "How do you know my name?" She demanded, but she sounded afraid. She had gone through worse things imaginable than Hazel could imagine. The guards rushed over to the both of them and pulled Amy away from the water, making her lose her connection and her strength. Hazel felt someone pull her and she looked up and saw Frank pulling her to her feet.

She took a deep breath before asking Frank. "Do you have the letter with you?" He shook his head as he brought it out of his pocket and handed it to her. She walked over to the shocked girl and handed it to her. "You came here in a crate filled with sea water, and it came with this. The girl began to read it:

 _Greetings,_

 _to whom it may concern,_

 _Encased in this container is Amy Holder, age 14, almost 16, which does not know much about the Greeks and Romans. She knows her father is Poseidon, god of the sea, and she enjoys staying underwater for hours at a time. She does not know who I am, but I do. I have watched over her for many years, and hope she will be in good hands with you fellow Greeks and friendly Romans. Will she ever be united with any family members she does not know, she might become overwhelmed and attack savagely upon whom it is. She was born from Poseidon when he was angry, dangerously sending storms around the oceans. He was entirely enraged that he somehow had her out of the ocean in which her mother loved in chaos as well as he did at that moment. She has a sibling, a 12 year old boy named Maximus, Max for short, and is very protective over him. Please make sure to find him and keep them both safe from any harm. Whomever you are, please take precious care to protect them, for old enemies and creatures are stirring, worse than the giants and titans. It is as old as Gaea herself, born from Darkness._

 _May this message be heeded, and it will not be of any concern to others as it is to me, but they will grow old with the years instead of searching for great places to be in._

 _Farewell, and heed my message to you._

 _..._

She ran to him before anyone could stop her. He embraced her as if they were loving siblings that had known each other for years on end. "Percy," She whispered in his ear as he rubbed her back. She felt tears in her eyes, but she couldn't stop herself.

"Shh," He said encouragingly. "I was worried about you." He said after a while. "I saw them take you, and I wanted to help. I thought it was a dream."

She laughed softly. "It was." He looked at her questioningly, but she explained. "You weren't really there, but we did meet." They stayed together in their first embrace, holding each other as if it would be the only one they ever have.

"Percy?" A voice said from behind them. He turned to look and he saw Hazel staring back at him with questioning eyes. "You know her?" He nodded and she asked, "Since when?"

"Last night." She didn't seem to understand but she didn't ask questions. He backed out of the embrace enough to see the tears in her eyes. "Did you miss me? You hardly know me."

She laughed again. "You're my brother, how wouldn't I?" It stayed that way for a few minutes before a shout.

The moment was broken when Annabeth came running.

* * *

Annabeth

Annabeth sat bolt upright, the same images and words from her nightmares haunting her wake. Ever since she visited Percy's apartment, she couldn't get away from them.

She thought about how Percy had kissed her when she had looked at him. She had been laying on his bed (irony) and he had held her with care but anguish as well. It seemed...-

A loud thump startled her out of her thoughts. She listened intently, slowly and quietly uncovering herself and changing into day clothes. She heard no noise as she grabbed her Yankees cap off of the nail near her bed. It had started working after her and Percy's adventures with the Kane siblings.

Another thud sounded from the ceiling. She felt the magic from the invisibility cap. Silently, she walked to the door.

The air was cool against her cheeks, her hair flowing lightly to the side in its ponytail. She went to the side of the armory, which was connected to the Athena cabin because of them knowing the right weapons for each campers.

Only few of the Athena children knew of this area, each sworn to secrecy. She placed her hand beside the owl of Athena, and, as expected, a pair of slits opened up in the wall and slid metal rungs, forming a ladder. Slowly she began to climb up, making sure to make no noise as she listened intently for any other sound.

The Athena campers always wanted a place to study the stars and to have a quiet place to spend a few hours, so they had a few Hespheastus campers, sworn to secrecy, build them an observatory, which they used as an observatory and As a place to study maps of ancient scrolls from around the world. They also had textbooks on the stories of the gods and on different subjects.

As she slid to the last ring and stood, another footsteps was followed with a lot of rummaging, then page-turning followed. She stood up and turned around the corner of the study and was faced with the source of the noise.

Before her stood a boy or about age 14, tall but slim wired, had grey eyes that seemed to be clouded with thoughts, and had tanned skin. He stared intently at a book in front of him with the spine reading _Myths of Athena_. His right hand slid from his side to the end of the page, slowly turning the page before coming back to his side.

He stayed that way for a few minutes before his eyes focused and he glanced in my direction. "I know you're there, Mom told me. " He said before turning the page again and reading again. She turned and, looking away from him, she -

"Don't take out your dagger, I can't hurt you." He closed the book as she looked at him, letting go of the hilt of her dagger. After a while he tilted his head, As if he were listening to someone who was talking to him. Then, "Please take off your invisibility cap so that I can look at you as I speak to you." Another tilt, " Annabeth. " He added her name as an afterthought, but it came to her as a blow to the gut. Slowly, and carefully, she took off her Yankees cap, and she knew by his look of surprise that he hadn't expected her to appear so close to him.

"How do you know my name?" She said it questionably, but also hesitant. He saw her hesitation and sighed.

"I told you, Athena, or Mom, has been telling me all about you, and-" another pause, then- "Perseus, or Percy. You two have done a lot more than Mom wanted to happen between you two, but I'm okay with it. It seems cool to have a sister that has a cool boyfriend."

Annabeth was speechless. He knew everything about her, and was her new younger sibling. Why hadn't Athena warned her about a new child? "Who are you?"

"Oh! I actually forgot! Sorry, I just got a little carried away. " He held out his hand. "Alexander Cartwright, but you can call me Alex." He dropped his hand when he saw that she wasn't going to shake it. He rubbed his hands together. "So! Where do we go first? Athena only told me to find you so that you could take me to a Big House?

She facepalmed. "Right! Chiron has to see you to allow you into camp! Come on, but you aren't allowed up here without any one of me or specifically chosen Athena children, so don't go asking around. Only few even know about it." He nodded and followed her down the ladder and walked behind her as she took him to the Big House. She had a lot of questions for her mother the next time they met.

Before they could reach the Big House,she heard a commotion coming from the camp entrance. She changed course and Alex followed without question. As soon as she got there,all of her blood went to her feet.

Percy and some girl were embracing, Hazel, Reyna, Frank,and Chiron watching around a white limousine.

The next second she didn't see them, but in the girl's place was a hooded figure. When she looked more closely, Annabeth saw a mask on the face. There was something beside it, a lump on the ground where Percy had been standing. As Annabeth's eyes adjusted, she was it was a human, but it wasn't breathing. Before she could even run to it the hooded figure looked at her and nodded, pulling the body up to show a face.

 _Percy,_ thought Annabeth before the scene changed back to what she had seen before the vision. The girl was still holding him, and she had something in her hand...

Before she could think about it she ran towards them and put on her Yankees cap when Alex shouted, "Annabeth!" Percy and the girl jumped apart and turn to look at him, since they had no clue who or where he was from. Annabeth ran and jumped, arms outstretched, into the girl, who stumbled.

As the girl fell, Annabeth pinned her arms and legs as best she could. The girl struggled against her, trying to gain the upper hand while Percy just stood there, shocked by the scene before him. All he could see was the girl struggling against nothing. As Annabeth pinned the girl's arms down, she was hit by an object on her side. Before she could steady herself the girl pushed her off and tried to pin Annabeth down but missed since she could not see her. As she looked at herself, Annabeth saw that she was drenched in water from the lake _. So that's what hit me,_ she thought before dodging another one of the girl's grabs.

She dodged one more punch and threw herself back onto the girl. The girl gasped, "Percy!" The word was like a punch to the heart. _Who did this girl think she was?_ Annabeth thought as she pinned the girl once more. _And why did Percy hit me with water?_ The girl stopped struggling suddenly and another blast of lake water hit Annabeth square in the chest. She went flying as the girl scrambled to her feet. Annabeth felt her back hit a tree as she crumpled to the floor, her Yankees cap falling off her drenched head.

She knew from everyone's faces that they were all looking at her. Percy was helping the girl up, who was not drenched in water(how odd), and making sure she was okay. Alex was walking backwards to hide behind the nearest cabin so that he wouldn't be seen. Hazel and Frank were standing still with their mouths half open, wondering what had happened. Reyna was speaking to Chiron in a low voice about something.

Now Percy stared at Annabeth, the girl at his side. He walked over to her and as he raised his hand, Annabeth flinched involuntarily, hoping he hadn't seen her flinch.

Percy did. He lowered his hand and wrapped it around the girl, hurting Annabeth more than before. "Annabeth," he whispered, his voice giving no emotion. The neutral sound of his voice cut through Annabeth worse than what he said next.

He looked straight at her and said:

"Why?"

* * *

 **I know that I haven't been writing my story but I couldn't during the summer. I had no internet access. If you had read the chapter before I added to it congratulations: you get to read it again. If not you get to save time and read it once. Please review and tell me how you liked it.**


	11. Who do you think you are?

**Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter for my slow-progress story. School is in for me so I might be able to update more often. Last chapter was a little different than I had expected, but thanks to Mariokart36719 for giving me the ideas.**

Mariokart36719: Hey sis, Why don't you add a few more characters and twists. I can help you out if you let me. See ya sis.

 **Thank you to BibiaValeS2, , and penceypunkk for favoriting. This is slow progress, but it'll work. Spread the word about HOO and I will give shoutouts to whoever reviews. Put your ideas into your reviews as well, they make this a lot faster. Thanks.**

 **We have 2,010 views! Spread the word and review, give me ideas and this will go a lot quicker.**

 **-AnnabethAndMagnusChase**

Percy

He looked straight into her eyes and said, "Why?" For some reason he didn't feel anger towards her as she stayed silent and looked away from his gaze. Amy stood beside him, her purple shirt wrinkled from the ambush, but fine nonetheless.

"Percy?" He heard Chiron ask tentatively, wanting to make sure the son of Poseidon was not enraged.

He turned away from Annabeth and turned to face Chiron. "Yes, I think you were going to explain why Amy is here with you all this early in the morning." He said it calmly, the words flowing through his mouth easily.

Hazel nodded. She nudged Frank and he handed her a paper. She handed the paper to him. "This came with Amy in a crate filled with seawater at the tunnel entrance." She turned to Amy and Amy gasped.

She walked over to Chiron and knelt before him, startling the old centaur more than everyone else. "Lord Chiron, I request help from both Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter to help me find my brother." Before Percy could interrupt, she added, "His name is Maximus, but I call him Max. He is only 12 years old. I would never forgive myself if something happened to him. I beg you for permission to look for him. We were separated when I was captured, and," she said again, interrupting Percy again, "when I spoke to Percy." She bowed her head after naming Percy.

Chiron stared solemnly at her figure in front of him. "Dear child," he spoke softly, "There is no need for such an introduction. I am no Lord, Chiron is alright. As for your brother," he shook his head. "We may not let you leave until you have settled and are issued a quest by our oracle."

"But Chiron," Hazel interrupted. "Isn't there another way she would be allowed to search?" Reyna, who was watching, turned, her head snapping towards Hazel. "How about-"

"No!" Reyna shouted, her voice commanding enough that Hazel and Frank bowed their heads. "We do not speak of that way so openly."She snapped at Hazel with an intensity that made Hazel step back.

"Yes, praetor." Hazel answered quietly. Reyna turned to Frank.

"As for that, I shall speak to Chiron privately with Frank by my side." She waited for his answer. Even though he and Reyna were both equally praetors, Frank always shrank to what Reyna commanded. Only in battle did he ever make orders.

"Yes, Reyna." He answered, his voice quiet as Hazel's. He cleared his throat and turned to face Percy. "So, did you read it?"

"Not yet." Percy said before looking at the paper Hazel had handed him. He skimmed the words. Sections popped up at him more than others, like _she doesn't know who I am, but I do_ and _has a brother_ , _Will she ever be united with any family members she does not know, she might become overwhelmed and attack savagely upon whom it is_. These seemed strange to him, because Amy didn't seem like she angered easily. She had been kind to him when they had met. "How is it possible?"

Frank shrugged. "Don't know, just happened." Reyna glanced at him and he added, "Er, I meant that we have no knowledge on how it happened, only that it is unusual for this to happen." Reyna looked away and sighed.

A boy came out from behind the nearest cabin. He looked around 13, maybe 14. He had brown shaggy hair that was short, was wearing a Tshirt and jeans, his sharp features resembling Annabeth, and startling grey eyes that looked less like intelligence and more like storm clouds. He scratched his head, as if nervous, before everyone else looked his way.

Percy drew out Riptide into sword form and, as Amy's eyes widened, put an arm in front of Amy, as if protecting her. Frank drew his bow and snatched an arrow from his quiver and nocked it in place. Reyna drew her dagger from her belt and stepped into a stance, ready to fight. Hazel drew her sword and faced the boy as well.

The boy stumbled backward, his empty hands rising shakily above his head. Percy lowered Riptide with a sigh. "Lower your weapons. He's harmless." He said as he looked at his sister.

"I'll be the judge of that." Reyna answered in her calm, commanding voice. She walked to him tentatively. "Rise." She commanded more than she asked the boy to do so.

He did as he was told, but as he got up and looked at Reyna he kneeled again and bowed his head. "Praetor Reyna Avila Ramirez Arellano! My mother Athena has spoken to me a lot about you!" He spoke cheerfully, but Reyna was white-faced by how he knew her full name and she didn't know a thing about this newcomer.

For a few seconds she was white-faced, but after that her face turned an angry red. "Stand." She ordered and he did, his head still bowed. "How dare you speak the full name of a praetor. Even less acceptable that you dare speak it in public."

"Forgive me, Praetor, but my mother-" he interrupted slightly.

"I do not care for whom your mother may be! Disrespecting and interrupting a praetor gives you a worse punishment than before! Tell me, in Bellona's name, who you think you are to be able to speak in such a manner-" She cut off abruptly, as if she swallowed something.

Then Percy saw why she turned pale once again. Before them stood Athena and Poseidon side by side. Annabeth gave a small gasp as she scrambled to her feet. Frank and Hazel kneeled and bowed before the two gods. Percy and Amy slid silently to their knees. Chiron gave a low bow and said, "Lord Poseidon and Lady Athena."

Reyna fell to her knees, mumbling, "My lady, I- I didn't mean- I- I tried to-" She fell silent when Athena raised her palm up to Reyna.

They were not in their godly size. They were the size of normal adults. Poseidon wore his usual sandals, hawaiian shirt, and shorts. He had his beard a little trimmed and scanned the area with his sea green eyes.

Athena wore blue jeans and a purple T-shirt, her hair tied back in a ponytail. Her grey eyes were like daggers as she turned to Percy and Amy. "We must speak to Perseus Jackson and Amelia Holder." She walked to them as they rose to their feet hesitantly.

"Lady Athena? For what do we owe the pleasure to speak to you both?" Amy said hesitantly after flinching at her first and last name.

"Ah, yes, Amy. Forgive me for not finding and claiming you sooner." Chiron turned pale as everyone rose to their feet. He hadn't been expecting an apology to Amy for ignoring her.

Neither had Amy. "F-Father?" She stammered in disbelief. He nodded solemnly.

"Children of Poseidon," Athena addressed them. "We are here to speak to you of a small outcome that has sent us to you-"

Poseidon sighed. "What Athena means," he said as Athena glared at him.- "is that we have found someone of great meaning to you both."

"But who-?" Percy started to ask as Amy looked confused.

"Your father means," Athena clarified, "is that we have found your brother, Maximus."

 **Okay I know that is a mean cliffhanger, but one person gave me this idea and I had to do their condition. Please review and put your ideas into them so that I can read them and write faster. I can upload much more now that I have school, so when I get the ideas I shall have the good ones published. Thank you for reading and following! ;)**


	12. The Secret of her life, dangerous?

**Here is another chapter. I will be faster because of school,but please read my second ff as well and review on both of these fanfictions please. I beg for more ideas. we are at 2,291 views. I am hoping for 2,500 by Friday the 25th. Warning this will be a short chapter. Please don't hate me. Review and i will be happy. Thanks. ;)**

Amy

Her knees failed her. She fell before anyone could react. She felt like fainting, the news too much. Her brother? Found? How could this be possible? Her father the god of the sea had come himself to tell her the news.

She felt herself being raised by her waist and saw that Percy had wrapped his arms around her waist to lift her. As soon as her feet touched the floor her knees wobbled and she had to lean on Percy to be able to somewhat stand. "F-F-F-Father-" she stammered. Her mind was reeling on the fact that her brother wasn't with them, with her, to meet Percy and her Father. A hole was in her heart, taken by her little brother's absence. Percy had only filled half of that hole, helping her bear it, but it grew more as this news sank into it.

"Children, we know your condition. We agree with Chiron." Athena said.

Chiron looked up from Amy to Athena. "Y-You do?"

Poseidon nodded sadly. "We do, old centaur. The children must not leave camp even to go to the other camp or meet family and friends. They must stay and settle in for a few days before they can do anything. We do have an agreement from the whole Olympian Council though. After fifteen full days in camp they may go in a group to search for Maximus. That is the agreement. Chiron, may we talk to my children and Annabeth Chase, alone?"

"Y-Y-Yes, Lord Poseidon." He looked to the others and said, "Children." They followed him away as the car they had come from drove away.

"Annabeth." Athena said quietly, and Annabeth, the girl with blond hair and the cap of invisibility that attacked Amy, scrambled slowly to the other side of Percy, but when she got near him she backed away a few steps before bowing to Athena.

"My lady, and mother, Athena." She said as she kneeled while bowing her head. _This must be why Athena wanted her here,_ Amy thought. _She wants her own daughter in my business._ She didn't know if that was the actual reason, but she hoped it wasn't.

"Rise, my child. You know there is no need for that." Athena raised her hand slowly as Annabeth rose to her feet at the same speed.

"For what not? You are a goddess of wisdom and crafts, war plans and strategy, for what reason should I not kneel before you even if you are my mother?" Her voice held no mockery, but Athena winced at her daughter's words.

Poseidon answered for her. "We are here as your parents, not as the gods we are. Is it right, Perseus?"

Percy winced at his full name. "Yes, Father."

"Then for what am I honored this visit from my mother and great uncle in the presence of two of the children of the Big Three?" She said it more quietly, as if fearing the answer to her own question.

"Well, Perseus Jackson is your, how do you call him, boyfriend? Lover? Partner?" At the last word Percy and Annabeth's faces flushed a bright red. "I guess you are too young to call yourselves that."

"Mom," Annabeth squeaked.

Poseidon ignored Athena. "Amy, may I speak to you?" He waved his arm behind the nearest cabin, and she nodded, following him away from Athena and the others. "I know I have not been a great father to you, but you must know when you were born."

"I know, Father. I was born on the 15th of July in 1995-"

"No, I mean at what time in your history." She made and "oh." and nodded. Poseidon continued. "It was in a time I was, angered." She stayed silent. Was this why she overreacted when she was angry. She used to do that with her mom, but not anymore. "Your mother was angry with the world because she was stressed about the anniversary of her parents' death. It transferred to you when she was pregnant and-" He didn't need to finish the thought, because now she knew a lot of things she hadn't known before.

This was why she cared too much about her brother. This was why she angered easily and blew up about everything. This changed everything. Percy had been born out of love, but not her.

She had been made out of hate of the world, made out of violence.

 **Okay, not making a lot of sense to some of you, but to others it makes complete sense. Please review your thoughts and ideas before posting it please. I would appreciate it a lot.**

 **I will personally PM you answers or thanks to your questions or ideas and comments. Thanks. ;)**


	13. A little too much for her

**Another chapter, meaning u completed my challenge. This came late but that means the next chapter shall be a woozy. The next challenge is 10 reviews. Remember the options of my reviews: comments, reviews, complaints, questions, or ideas.**

 **Thanks for spreading the word as I said, hope this keeps going as planned! Thanks;)**

Percy

Percy had no idea what was going on. First, he had found his sister outside near the border of camp. Then Annabeth and Amy fought out of nowhere. Next after that he finds out that she actually had been in a box filled with seawater. He found out he had another sibling, his father and Athena appeared together to speak to them, Annabeth has another sibling, Poseidon took Amy to the side of a cabin, and now there was an awkward silence. He wondered how Amy was feeling about all of this.

"Why didn't you tell me about him? About Alex?" Annabeth spoke for the first time. So that was the boy's name, Alex.

Athena shook her head. "There was no time. And I know how much your mind is struggling with what is already happening. Alex was a side character in this situation."

"But he knows, Mom." She said, her voice shaking. "He knows everything about me and-" her voice cracked, but Percy knew what she was about to say before she couldn't speak. _and Percy._ He hadn't known that the boy knew, that Alex knew everything about them and Reyna.

"He had to be told or suffer in the dark-."

"Yeah, but you didn't have to tell him everything." Annabeth just shook her head. "What else did you tell him? I bet you told him everything about my life but nothing about how you caused me to fall into Tartarus just because of your statue."

"Annabeth, I did tell him a bit more than I should've, but he needs to know about what's happened, or else he would speak freely of everything and ask around about-" She cut off before saying- "personal, and touchy, matters."

At that Amy came back with Poseidon, white-faced, as if she had seen a ghost. "Amy?" He asked, reaching out to wrap his left arm around her. Instead, she ran into him, wrapping her arms around him as he did a second later. She whimpered softly against his jacket, but he bet only he could hear it. "Amy," He said, rubbing her back gently and holding her head against his chest. He saw, from the corner of his eye, Annabeth's face change into one of jealousy, but it disappeared as soon as he saw it. He must be imagining it.

She shook her head against him. "I don't-" She cut off again and he felt something warm and wet hit the front of his shirt.

"Shhh." He said softly, his fingers going through her soft hair as she whimpered again. "You don't have to tell me. It's okay." He looked back to Poseidon. Poseidon shrugged.

"Maybe a little too much for her."

"A little?" Percy raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, a little." He looked back at Athena. "Have you told them?" She shook her head and he sighed. "Of course, the daughter of wisdom has little wisdom to think of more important topics than her love life."

Athena looked at him as Annabeth's head snapped towards him. "We didn't-" They started in unison, and Poseidon laughed. "Did you-" they said together. They looked at each other in annoyance, and he felt Amy laugh sadly against him.

"Enough, we need to say what we came here to say." Poseidon interrupted and the two became silent. "You will be informed on his exact location when you are able to leave camp, but right now I will tell you that Maximus is in Long Island Sound, maybe New York."

Amy's breath caught in her throat, and Percy looked down as she raised her eyes to his, tear lines all dry from when she cried. She then looked at Poseidon and turned when Percy loosened his grip around her. "Father, in which is he?"

He looked at her sadly. "You will find out soon enough. Now we must take our leave. Athena, are you finished?"

She muttered something under her breath as she turned to look at him, then turned, flicking her wrist outwards towards Annabeth. Annabeth gave out a gasp before crumbling to the ground. The two gods disappeared as Percy shouted to her. "Annabeth!" He ran to her, leaving Amy as she let him go and she wiped her face. He reached her and lifted her head. She was breathing normally, but her eyes moved around under her eyelids, her mouth twitching every so often. Her skin was burning, hot to the touch. He ignored it and wrapped his arms around her. "Annabeth." he whispered. When her breathing slowed, he knew she had fallen asleep after whatever it was. Percy drew her in his arms and looked at Amy, who just nodded and followed him to the Poseidon cabin.

* * *

He laid Annabeth onto the bed next to the window, his hand tucking a strand of her blond hair behind her ear. Amy had been able to come up with a way to have boys on one side and girls on the other. She had gone to find a Hephaestus camper to build a wall with a door that matched the cabin's blue walls.

He stared at her sleeping face, one he had seen many times before from when she slept in his cabin instead of her bed in the Athena Cabin. Her features became soft, a vulnerable look that made Percy want to wrap his arms around her every time, like he was now with her head against his chest and their legs intertwined. He looked down at her, his right arm supporting his head as he stroked her right cheek gently. He remembered how she had looked when he had woken to see her for the first time, when she had told him that he snored in his sleep. The memory was funny now, when they had known nothing about what life could do to them.

He kissed her on the cheek before laying on his back, arms around Annabeth protectively. He felt sleep pull on him and he let it take him, the night filled with nightmares and the visit from the gods pouring tiredness over him as he was pulled down entirely.

* * *

 **That's the new chapter. now please review and i will keep on writing**


	14. How are you mine?

**Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter. I am really getting slower not because of author's-block but because I have to update for so many stories(actually three) and I try my best to make the chapters more than a thousand words. Please don't hate me, but do comment on my writing. And please review!**

 **I am adding another character in this, and he is not the same as he is in the Lost Child, which if you read you would know already by the description. They are completely different people, or should I dare say, immortals.**

 **WARNING: Sexual items will be in this chapter. Read at your own will.**

Annabeth

 _All she felt was pain. She couldn't feel or think, it was as if she had no body. Then, a figure emerged out of the flames. Silver eyed, straight jet black hair, two swords strapped to his shirtless back, the straps crossing over his chest like swords, bootcut jeans, or maybe skinny jeans, with black shoes. His eyes bore into her, and then she felt her arms and legs and hands and feet, as she stumbled back before regaining balance. "Hmm, you do seem interesting, little halfling." She couldn't turn away from him, her eyes glued to his dark silver ones, a silver the color of stars. He started walking towards her, and she took steps back. Her back hit something solid before his right hand slammed against the wall behind her, his palm next to the left side of her head. His other hand came up to gently cup her right cheek. "You will be fun to play with, my little halfling. Remember," he murmured, his breath stirring the hairs next to her left ear. "Remember, that you are mine, that you have and always will belong to me." He pulled back and everything vanished._

She opened her eyes, seeing a blue ceiling. It seemed normal, from all of the times she had come to the Poseidon cabin to sleep with Percy. She felt something warm around her waist and tried to turn, to see a sleeping figure with his arms around her. She was on Percy's chest, which was rising and falling with his even breaths. She looked at his calm expression, the worry and pain no longer etched on his face. The sunlight from the outside was covered by the curtains, pulled closed to let them sleep. His mouth was slightly open, and she had the urge to kiss him. It had been a while since she had slept with him in his cabin, watching him sleep as the light would pour in, waking him from his slumber.

"Annabeth." It was a whisper, stirring her hair as she felt the warm breath against her ear. She looked at him, his sea-green eyes staring back at her gray ones, and for a moment they just stared at each other. She didn't know who leaned in first, but then they were kissing, his lips cool against hers. It calmed her nerves, the kind of kiss that felt like sunshine and warmth. She wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers tangling themselves in his jet black hair. His hands were on her waist, his arms wrapping around it, pulling her against him as her mouth opened against his. It filled her with warmth, making her feel safer than she had ever felt without him. He moved his hands from her waist to her hair, as she moved hers to his chest, pressing against it as they kissed each other.

She pulled back, enough to finally breathe in and gasp for breath. He did the same, and his eyes had something dark in the corners, giving him a strange look that she loved more than before. Their breathing was ragged, since their kiss had been for a long time before trying to breathe. "Percy." She whispered it, and his right hand came to cup her left cheek. She was on her elbows, keeping her weight off of him even though she knew he could carry it. She couldn't think straight with this much desire blooming in her. She could see the wanting in his posture, his body shaking because of the space between them. "I love you." She whispered, before she leaned down as he pulled her towards him. Their lips clashed together, and this time the kiss was different, a dark force hidden inside of it. His hands went to her hair as hers went to his waist, his slowly moving down her body as her hands went up his. The kiss was wild, his lips and tongue against hers without the gentleness of before. Percy nipped her bottom lip, and she felt a growl come from low in her throat. He smiled against Annabeth's lips in pleasure. She was not to be outdone, because she lightly brushed her top front teeth against his lower lip, making him moan into her mouth as his hands moved to her back. She bit his bottom lip and he shuddered against her, pleasure in making him shake in desire flying through her. Her hands shaped his back, her fingers brushing his bare skin under his shirt and he tightened his grip around her waist. She kissed him back fiercely before his lips traveled to the side of her lips, her cheek, her chin, the side of her upper throat, the vulnerable part of her throat as her hands explored his body under his shirt, his chest raggedly rising and falling as he kissed her. She wanted more, more of her Percy as her hands ran over his scars from battle. To her they were not his imperfections, but the very things that made him perfect. She could barely believe that he was hers, that she could kiss him and touch him as he did to her. She didn't want this to end, she thought, as his mouth found hers and his hands went to the end of her shirt, the tips of his fingers touching the sensitive bare skin there.

The door opened, and Annabeth pulled back to see Amy, eyes wide, with Nyssa behind her. Nyssa only looked for a second before looking away, knowing about their relationship as the entire camp knew, except for newcomers like Amy. Annabeth tried to roll off of Percy to the side of the bed, but his hands gripped her steadily as her looked at his sister. Amy looked at the ground, her face turning red. "Sorry, but I brought Nyssa so that she could start making the changes. I should've asked if you wanted me to have her do it now or later."

"It's fine, Amy." He said casually, as if she hadn't walked in on them at all. "We just need a moment or so, then we'll let her get started.

Nyssa nodded. "Sure thing, Percy. Take as long as you need." She walked outside with a red faced Amy behind her, closing the door behind them.

"Hmm." He said, looking back at her. "Not bad."

Annabeth felt her face burn. "What part? Her walking in or-?" She didn't finish the sentence because he had pulled her back down, his lips calm once again as the first time at the moment. She kissed him back gently before he pulled her up, ending the kiss.

"How about all of it?" He said with a smile, and she slapped his chest lightly, letting him know that she wasn't really mad. He laughed softly, making her body move up and down with his laughter. "Let's get up before Nyssa tells Chiron and he comes barging in with my dad." Annabeth laughed to that, and this time he let her get up and off of him before he did the same, pulling off his shirt to search for a clean one. She had seen him shirtless before, but she couldn't help but stare as he lifted it from his body, and it caught on his hair. She could see the muscles at work as if they were separate from him and chose to stay under his skin. He still had a good tan that covered his abs that jumped up as he pulled the shirt free, shaking his black hair as he pulled his arms out of it and threw it onto the bed. She felt disappointed as he slid an orange camp shirt over his scarred skin. "You ready?" He asked as he put on his shoes. She nodded and they both stepped out of the cabin, his right hand in her left as they held together in between them.

* * *

 **Okay this chapter was not much of a big one, but people told me and my brother that the excitement was great. Please review and again, the new character is not the same one as the one in the Lost Child. Of course, there might be more stuff in these chapter, so be prepared. Thanks for reading and tell me what you think.**


	15. Just like our-

**Hey guys! sorry for the rejection, but I finally have been relieved from my writer's block, just as Chiro- _ow_ \- I mean, hehehe. So here is one new chapter and I might add another after this one today, depends on my speed.**

 **Thank you to those who have reviewed and also recommended my stories to others out there. It means a lot to me that you help me spread the word and have others discover the tru- _*groans and coughs_ \- er, 'stories', that I write for your entertainment.**

 **My writer's block actually led to my discovery of my ADHD, so yes to Mariokart21 and Jr.36725, I indeed am a demigod. Now I just must find out who my true parents are, for my 'parents' do not seem truthfully mine. I won't say anything more, or any evidence-ergh, 'hunches' that I have on them, but I will say that this will be different for me, or so.**

 **Now, I forgot to do the disclaimers, so again: I do not own PJO or HOO series. Rick does.**

 **Now onwards! Here is a very short chapter(Srry plz dont kill me). Enjoy!**

Percy

The cabin was finished before dinner. Now there was two separate rooms for the guys and the girls. Percy had been the one to recommend the construction, knowing full well how Amy must feel about sharing a room with a stranger. She was still new to the idea of an older brother who already had a girlfriend. Him being 18 just like Annabeth being 18 and she being 15 with their younger brother 12. It seemed strange to him as well. How had he never noticed that she was 4 years younger than him, and that he had a 12 year old brother who went missing. It was a shock to him, but he acknowledged it all the same.

He sat with Amy at the Poseidon table as they ate in silence. He did notice that she would look and glance over at him, as if slowly checking his features to see if it was true. After a while he couldn't help it but look at her the next time she glanced at him, causing her to gasp and she accidently dropped her fork onto her plate. She turned embarrassedly and held her fork in between her fingers.

After a stretch of silence she said, "Sorry, I just, can't get over that you look just like Max."

Bile rose in his throat. "Wait, I do?" Of course he didn't know since he hadn't seen his younger brother before, but Percy hadn't expected to look anything like him.

She nodded. "Yeah, with our sea green eyes and his jet black hair and the way he has this smile that looks like one of a troublemaker, his facial expressions so much like our-" Her voice cut off, the sound of a sob maybe escaping her mouth. She looked away.

"Like our dad?" She calmed herself and smiled at Percy, though pain was easily visible in her eyes.

"Yeah, I meant dad." She stood up. "I'm going to get some sleep, since tomorrow we have training."

He nodded, not pointing out the fake smile she mustered. As she walked back to the cabin, Percy sighed. This was going to be harder than he thought.

 **Again I am so sorry that this is very short, but I will try to get another to you all afterwards. Thank you for staying with me while I let my child slowly grow into the book it will become later on. Thank you to AnnabethSeerGrace for the gifts you sent me. My family enjoyed them, aka me. I also want to thank JimmyJamsJason13 and Frazelangelo8Thalianca for so much support. I appreciate you guys.**

 **Thats all for now, so**

 **-Jane out**


	16. Was that- a-a prophecy?

**I am back guys! A miracle that after a few days I have a new one. Answers to some PMers:**

 **SamJusticeSolace18: No he is not an alien, neither a god. He is one of the new race, well new generation, of children that are a bit different. They act childish for some reason, but they all are different. Some of them will contradict what some gods have said about them, and that proves that they have changed. Now they seek bloodshed, and they will have it.**

 **ChasonMcLaceSeven: The Olympians hardly care, but others and half of the council try their best to help out the demigods. Like Poseidon and Athena, they give information to those who need it.**

 **ChaseFam2831: Yes I have already written the prophecies, now all that is needed is time.**

 **Here is another chappie that takes place three days after last ones. Annabeth freaks, stuff happens, enjoy!**

Annabeth

She thought it was a bad idea. Going on quests always ended up going bad. Why did they have to go in the first place? She got that they had to rescue a son of Poseidon, but she had no idea what else could go wrong. Maybe Amy was doing good in training and was one of the new best campers, but that didn't mean that she could easily make it through the quest. Maybe Rachel could give Annabeth some answers.

She walked to the cave to find Rachel, but instead of finding the girl, she found the newer camper. Jet black hair, silver eyes, nicely tanned skin. Today he was wearing a camp T shirt and jeans like the usual. Mathew was his name, an unclaimed camper. He sat on the sofa that was near the center of the room, his body stretched out on the sofa. "Hey," he greeted, waving.

"Um, hey." She looked around and saw it was only the boy and her. He cocked his head to the side, something Percy also did when he was confused or teasing. She couldn't tell which he was doing right now, but she instead noticed how relaxed he was on the couch. His muscular arms were stretched over the backrest, his legs spread on the armrest opposite his head. His shirt was thin enough to see his muscled and scarred chest as well as his muscled abdomen. His eyes were mesmerizing to Annabeth, swirls of silver flowing through his irises.

"Yes?" His voice made her jump out of her reverie. She saw he was staring back at her and her face flushed.

"I-Uh, have you seen a girl with red hair?" His face flushed with hers. He shook his head shyly a bit.

"You're the only girl I've seen all day." His face reddened again. "I mean, you're the only person I've seen today. I mean- uh, I meant I haven't seen anyone today." She nodded as her face flushed again. She turned to walk away and was about to leave when he called her back. "W-wait!" She turned to see him running towards her. He stopped running and stood right in front of her. "Um," he started, rubbing the back of his neck. "I didn't get your name."

"Annabeth." His eyes widened.

"Mathew Collins, at your service." He said as he bowed. After he noticed her stunned face he stood up again. "I, um, I'm a big fan. Everyone talks about you guys."She looked him straight in the eyes, not believing. "You're legends. Defeated the titans and the giants with only your wits."

"Not really, I usually was captured and Percy-" She noticed him tense a bit before he interrupted her.

"I don't believe it. No one could be captured and not be able to escape with the highest intelligence there is." He reddened once again. "I mean because you're really smart and, um, it seems more like you're being discredited for what you actually do. I believe in you more than the others. I hope you get what I mean by that, right?" She nodded and he relaxed a bit. "Okay, I guess I should go now since the oracle isn't here." He grasped her right hand in his as he pressed his lips against her skin. Her skin tingled where his lips had been as he pulled away and shyly started walking out.

"Who are you?" A familiar voice said. When the boy came back in it was with a redheaded girl in ripped and doodled jeans and a T shirt. Annabeth sighed of relief as the girl's green eyes met her grey ones. "Annabeth?"

"Hey Rachel. I uh, just wanted to talk to you." Rachel nodded but then stiffened. Mathew backed away from her as her eyes started to glow. Annabeth saw that they couldn't get out without getting in an arm's reach of her as green smoke came from Rachel's mouth. She looked straight at Annabeth and pointed at her before four figures appeared with a table in between them. _My family,_ thought Annabeth as she recognized her father, her stepmother, and her two half-brothers. They each sat with their hands folded, each sitting in a chair. Her father rose up from his chair and started to speak:

 _a new bane of olympus shall quickly arise_

 _seven and daughter of Athena be its demise_

Her stepmother twiddled her thumbs as Annabeth's father sat down and she answered:

 _a goddess of hunt shall silently disappear_

 _children of olympus have one shed tear_

Her half-brother Bobby looked to his twin brother Matthew and said:

 _trust and betrayal deadly in height_

 _oaths and emotions ready to bite_

Matthew smiled before answering his twin:

 _gods and titans quickly retreat_

 _as one alone shall be their defeat_

Then the figures disappeared as Rachel collapsed into the chair behind her. Annabeth stood still, afraid to move. What had she just heard? She hadn't even asked a question and had spouted a new prophecy. It meant it wasn't any ordinary one, but an important one that would bring new problems with it. She heard a shaky breath and turned to still see Mathew in the cave, his entire body shaking. "W-was that a prophecy?" She had forgotten he was there. The prophecy had come all of a sudden, not really giving her enough time to register his presence. She opened her mouth to speak but he cut her off. "I-I'll go tell Chiron." With that cheery thought, he ran.

* * *

 _Why did this have to happen to me?_ , Annabeth wondered. Chiron had called another meeting, and all of the senior councillors and Amy, since Percy had insisted on it, had come to the meeting. Mathew was requested to stay during the meeting since he was a witness of the prophecy. Rachel sat in the corner, now better from her post prophecy side effects.

Chiron stomped his hoof and everyone went silent. "Now, I am sure you all are wondering why I've called you here. When Annabeth went to see Rachel, Mathew had also been waiting for assistance. Once Rachel arrived into her cave she spoke a prophecy." Gasps were audible as whispering began through the head councilors. He stomped his hoof again and silence returned. "Annabeth, would you please recite the prophecy for us to hear?" She knew it was a command more than a question, but hesitated before nodding.

"She showed me my family sitting at a table. First my father rose up and spoke, then my stepmother, and then both of my brothers." She paused to take a deep breath before reciting the powerful words. " _A_ _new bane of olympus shall be quick to arise,_ _seven and daughter of Athena be its demise._ " She paused when she saw Percy listening to her intently, his eyes filled with worry and much emotion. " _A_ _goddess of hunt shall silently disappear, children of olympus have one shed tear._ " Murmurs came with the second stanza, and she swallowed before continuing. " _T_ _rust and betrayal deadly in height, oaths and emotions ready to bite._ " Again she hesitated, all eyes in the room staring down at her. Chiron nodded for her to continue and she took a deep breath. " _G_ _ods and titans quickly retreat,_ _as one alone shall be their defeat._ " Silence engulfed the room as the last word was spoken.

Five seconds later chaos erupted. Councillors got up and out of their chairs, demanding answers to their questions about the prophecy. Others were shouting at each other about what they understood from the prophecy. Few stood seated in shocked silence while the others raged in fear. Percy looked at Annabeth with wide eyes, Amy confused of what the prophecy should mean, Mathew sat in silence and sadness as he locked eyes with Annabeth, and Chiron stomping his hoof countless times as he shouted for silence that he did not get.

Then, out of nowhere, Percy stood up and shouted. "Stop! Shouting questions won't help you! All you wish to do is yell out and do nothing!" At the last part he sat down noisily and crossed his arms. Everyone in the room sat down in shocked silence at Percy's outburst.

Chiron got over his shock quickly. "Thank you Percy. Now, as I was saying, the way it was spouted may only mean that it is no ordinary quest, but maybe a greater one."

"You're telling me that Annabeth was given the next Great Prophecy, which clearly states that she and seven others have to stand against a _new_ bane of Olympus?" Percy said with a bitter tone.

"Percy-" Chiron started to say, but was cut off.

"You wish to just tell me that the gods make a new enemy, and they want Annabeth, who has already gone through two Great Prophecies and has almost died more times than able to count? Tell me Chiron, why can't the gods take care of their own enemies, instead of endangering her again? Do you even know what she went through, Chiron? I'll tell you. She went through rejection of her own family because her mother couldn't hold herself from having another child when she knew really well what her daughter would go through in usual demigod terms. Then she had to be betrayed by someone she, she loved, watching another die to save her. She had to deal with me and my thick headed mess of a child self. She had to _carry the sky on her bare shoulders_ just because the gods couldn't stop a demigod from taking the weight off of Atlas. Hermes could've done better instead of yell at her because of it. She almost got killed by Kronos, the _titan lord_ who killed his own father by the way, and had to deal with more stress than you have in your entire lifetime! She had to find her mom's statue and defeat Arachne and her children, then had to go through Tartarus with no one but me. She had to endure heartbreak, fear, stress, anger, sadness, and hardly had any joy! She fought Gaea and was almost killed in Gaea's name! Then of course she had to deal with the Norse gods who couldn't get their things straight and she had to go help her cousin so he didn't die trying to save the other gods from their stupidity!"

His voice had gone from bitter, to angry, and now a mix of bitterness, anger, and a deadly calmness that made Annabeth shiver. "Now you want her to be the center of a Prophecy. I've been the center of one and a seventh of another, and I can assure you that it is nothing anyone should want to become." He slammed his chair back and stood up, staring Chiron down until the centaur bowed his head and Percy stomped out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him.

"He does have a point." Everyone turned to Mathew while he raised his head. His eyes were filled with anger. "Why does Olympus need to call on the wisest twice hero of Olympus if they are supposed to be wiser than age? She shouldn't have to do another thing for them." He also stood up from his chair, but he instead looked to Annabeth. She saw the fear in his eyes, but also the anger and anguish in them. She looked at him for a few seconds before sighing and nodding softly. He nodded with relief in his eyes and he walked out of the room as well, closing the door instead of slamming it behind him.

"Seems like a two time hero got two times the love." Some chuckled lightly and Annabeth's face turned blood red.

Piper stood up for her though. "You only say that, Travis, because you want another girl to love you as much as Katie does." His face turned scarlet as Katie Gardner's face flushed before she glared at him.

Chiron cleared his throat before speaking. "Although two members have left the room we must still discuss the Great Prophecy."

Everyone froze. All the blood left Piper's face and Jason paled. Nyssa dropped all of the metal scraps and wires she had been tinkering with from one of her projects from her hands onto the ground. Even the Stoll brothers seemed to become ghosts in the corner of the ping pong table.

Finally Hazel cleared her throat. "You mean that this, prophecy, is another Great Prophecy?"

Nyssa slammed her fist into the table. "That's impossible! We just finished a Great Prophecy! How can we have this much sour luck? If Leo hadn't-" She choked on her words. Speaking of the son of Hephaestus always made his siblings falter. "He would know what to do." Piper wrapped her arms around Nyssa as the girl started to cry shamefully, since children of the god of forges hated to show weakness it made them feel shame when they did show it.

"Fate chooses when to speak, doesn't it? And with already having two Great Prophecies one after another this one will be soon, won't it Chiron?" Piper spoke softly, surprising everyone that the daughter of Aphrodite would focus more on thinking.

Chiron nodded sadly. "I fear so, child. These times are going faster than before, and with a new threat at hand, they may be near." Annabeth felt herself stiffen in her chair. _They may be near_ , those exact same words echoed through her head. Was that why she had nightmares? Maybe the man wasn't a man at all. What if he was a titan or god that wanted to destroy them, and wanted to use her as a tool. She couldn't get the memory of his silver eyes out of her head...

A knock came from the door, and silence again returned into the room. Chiron cleared his throat. "This is a very serious Prophecy, so I made the choice to call upon the help of another Olympian who may be able to help with finding the meaning." At the last word the door opened, girls in silver parkas entering and surrounding the campers.

The last two to enter stepped beside Chiron. One had spiky black hair with a silver tiara above her forehead that shone in the sunlight from outside. She wore a silver parka and camo pants, a black shirt under her parka. A wristwatch on her wrist, her fingernails painted black, electric blue eyes. Annabeth felt her breathing hitch. The girl waved softly to Annabeth as the other huntress walked beside her.

The huntress had auburn hair and silver eyes, also wearing the same uniform as the others. She was about 8 years old, not even taller than the blue eyed huntress beside her. Chiron bowed to her and she waved her hand towards him. "No need for formalities Chiron. I came at your request." Her silver eyes met Annabeth's, causing Annabeth to shiver at the memory of dark silver eyes staring at her.

The huntress pointed at Annabeth. "Rise and stand beside me, for you are the one of the prophecy." She stood up hesitantly and walked towards them. The blue eyed huntress stepped forward and awaited permission. Her leader nodded and she hugged Annabeth.

"Long time no see."

Annabeth nodded. "Same to you, Thalia."

The goddess looked to the campers. "I will only speak to the maidens of each cabin. Send one representative for each and have them meet me here. Only Perseus and the other Heroes of Olympus may stay in my presence."

Chiron spoke after the boys had left. "Perseus has left for some fresh air, and the witness has as well, but I can call for them if you wish, Milady."

She waved him aside once again. "Artemis is fine. As for the meeting, it won't happen for a while. He may have time to calm down. The witness must be here at noon as well, but for now the rest of you can get ready."

"Lady Artemis," Annabeth bowed to the maiden goddess before being signalled to continue. "If I may ask, why we will have another meeting afterwards?"

Artemis sighed. "Well, it would be needed if we are to speak of the prophecy. And we will also send the daughter of Poseidon on her way to find her younger brother. Your oracle will be present to give her the quest."

* * *

 **Now there it is. Enjoy it and I will have the next one after I update my other stories. Please review and I will answer any questions you might have. Thank you for the support as well.**


	17. Three, Jason Three

**Thank you to the reviewers, and here are your answers:**

 **Alex Rodriguez2- No it is not where she cheats on him(spoiler) it's part of the plot though. You will see.**

 **Hippiwolf- Thank you I enjoy any reviews that I can get. And here is the next chapter so you don't have to wait!**

 **Here you go and enjoy!**

Unknown...

A creature comes up to the shadowed figure. A cyclops, it is. His hair was embroidered with different weapons that his enemies lost with their lives, which was strange that he chose to wear them as trophies.

The cyclops bowed and kneeled before the dark silver throne. "We have visual with the targets My King. Medusa wishes to have the boy and the daughter of Athena for herself."

'My King' tapped his chin with a finger. "I thought I told that little snake to hold her tongue. She will not have the girl, and she will only get to keep the boy, but I wish for his sword. She will contact me when she has them IF she gets them and I will undo the magic myself. Make sure that she does not forget it, Do I Make Myself Clear?" At the last words he leaned forward and stared directly into the fearful eye of his messenger. The messenger nodded fearfully. "Hmm?"

"Y-Y-Yes My King. V-very clear."

"Then GO!" He pointed his finger to the doors and the messenger stumbled back in fear before he got back up and ran for the doors.

The King sat back in his throne. Oh how easy it was for him to manipulate the monsters into his servants and infiltrate the campers without them giving him a second glance. They will start getting at the new campers when it starts, and he won't be a suspect.

He wanted the girl for his own reasons, but Medusa wanted her for her collection of statues. The boy could stay with her to be her servant, but the King needed his sword again for his own reasons. The girl, she's very different from the other 'heroes' in the wretched camp. She looked... fun.

He couldn't wait for the time to come that he had his hands on her, literally.(beep it for sensitive eyes). It would be the most fun in centuries. He smiled at the thought. Soon that little girl would be his, and he wouldn't let her out of his grasp.

* * *

 **Okay I know this was short, so I didn't feel right leaving it at there, so here is your gift! to the 57 people who gave me PMs with ideas. Thank them for this. Enjoy!**

* * *

Percy

A fist hit a hard material. All of the bones in the fist cracked as it hit against the solid material it attacked. Blood rushed through the opened cuts to save the body from disease.

The owner of the fist cursed as he pulled his arm back away from the solid structure. Another figure tackled the first before any more damage could be inflicted. The first grunted and pinned the second even with his broken hand. He was about to finish with a final blow when a voice stopped him. "Percy stop!" The charmspeak in the woman's voice washed over him and he froze, allowing the second to tackle the first again and pin him against him and the ground.

The blue eyed figure pressed his hand grips against the New Yorker's wrists, pinning him and disabling him for a fight. "Percy, calm down okay? The meeting ended an hour ago, and Lady Artemis _requests_ your presence in the quest meeting. This is what you wanted, a quest. Now you have a quest and you don't want it anymore. Why, man?"

"Let..me.. _go_!" He shouted as he threw the blonde off of him and threw an enraged punch at the face of his roman friend.

The roman dodged and aimed for the sea green eyed man's throat. The son of the sea god grabbed the fist and twisted it before punching the other in the stomach at his scream of pain. He punched him in his nose and knocked the son of Jupiter to the ground. He wrapped his legs around the blond man's chest before unsheathing his sword. The boy coughed on his own blood.

"You know what I wanted, _Jason_." He spoke to the man under him, digging his sword point underneath the blonde's chin. Jason shivered before coughing up blood once more and drew his own blood on the sharp edge of the cursed blade. "I wanted a _quest_ , not a death sentence to Annabeth! She doesn't deserve such bad luck! Three prophecies, Jason, _Three_." He raised the sword above his head.

"If you want, what's best for Annabeth..., then you'll go and, and ask her yourself." He choked on his words, but then stopped his struggle and lay flat on the ground. Percy stared at the fear filled blue eyes of his friend, and hesitated. Then he surprised both Jason and Piper:

He let the sword fall.

* * *

 **Ta da. It still is short but I needed drama you know. You'll find out what he did in... the next chapter. Enjoy it and...**

 **-Jane out**


	18. I'll do anything

Piper

The sword hit the ground beside Jason's head. Percy jumped off of the blonde demigod and ran into the woods, leaving his sword deep in the ground before any of the other two could blink an eyelash.

As soon as she recovered, Piper shook her head to clear her thoughts and made sure that Jason was alright. He was only dazed, staring at Riptide as it he didn't know how it got there. He had a graze on the left side of his head that looked exactly like the one that he got from Sciron gave him on their quest to Greece. Piper sighed and looked back to where Percy ran.

Piper sprinted off to the Big House. She had to warn Chiron, and even worse, Annabeth.

* * *

Annabeth

She sat on a couch in the Big House, Chiron standing across from her in his full centaur form. He looked behind her, eyebrows furrowed as he was deep in thought. "So she just grabbed you and began to speak?"

Annabeth again nodded while he rubbed his beard. "Strange. Usually a question has to be spoken for a prophecy to be issued, but with Great Prophecies, hmm, it is very unpredictable. It seems more like when Hera possesed her, not one of the oracle."

"The green smoke was the same as any prophecy. She showed me my-" Her words caught in her throat before she cleared it and in a soft voice ended the sentence before resuming. "-my family. They each spoke the lines before she fell and it disappeared. Mathew was the only one inside who saw it."

"And what was he doing there at that moment, Annabeth?"

Her face flushed before she calmed down and composed herself. "He said he was waiting for Rachel as well. He was about to leave when she came in. You know the rest."

Chiron nodded again and sighed in defeat. "Well then. Percy will be getting what he wanted after all. You will get a quest-"

He was cut off by the front door slamming open and an out-of-breath Piper stood snapping her head to either side before her eyes landed on Annabeth. Fear was in her eyes, and concern.

Only one person could do that to Piper: if something happened to Jason. "What happened to Jason?"

Piper shook her head as if dazed. "Jason? He's fine. Well, as fine as a newly grazed-by-Riptide victim can be anyways."

"Wait, Riptide?"

"Percy attacked Jason for us following him and then ran into the woods."

"He should be fine with Riptide for a few minutes." Chiron said unconvinced.

Piper shook her head and held out a celestial bronze sword to Annabeth. "He left it planted into the ground. When Jason saw that it was starting to fade he snatched it on instinct and it became solid again."

"So Percy is in the woods defenseless?" Before Piper could answer Annabeth snatched Riptide out of her hands and capped it, turning it back into its ballpoint pen form, and sprinted towards the woods.

Piper shouted after her but all she could hear was the wind rushing by her. She had to get to Percy. Or else he might not come back at all.

* * *

Percy

Pain. That was all he could feel and think. Pain for himself, pain for his family, pain for the campers, and most of all pain for Annabeth. Why did she have to get another quest? They had saved the world more than three times, including when they went to help her cousin Magnus with his batch of gods.

He blinked tears out of his eyes. He had to focus. Once he got to where he needed to go he would figure out how to open it, and then try to steal something that might help her survive.

He ran into a clearing and stopped dead as he heard a growl right in front of him. He turned and was about to run back when a howl behind him made him freeze. _Hellhounds_. He counted four of them, one on each point, boxing him in. He reached inside his pocket and found it empty, no pen to be lifted. He cursed himself. He had left it embedded in the ground next to Jason's head and hadn't thought of what might happen.

He whistled for Mrs. O'Leary and the four hellhounds' ears perked as they heard a howl not too far away. The one behind him howled again and more hellhounds appeared. How was it doing that? They were inside camp borders and yet were summoning each other into the safety of camp. He would have to figure that out.

A flicker of movement caught his eye and he turned to see a human figure cross behind a tree. It didn't come out on the other side.

 _The strong Perseus Jackson. Slayer of Titans and Giants alike, hero of Olympus thrice and son of Poseidon the sea god. Boyfriend of Annabeth Chase._ The last words that rang in his head made his tense. Who was this and how did it know so much about him and Annabeth?

 _I know you well, demigod. I have watched your progress and laughed at your close encounters with my dear cousin that you freed from his chains. I wonder what can break you if even Death cannot._

Death, cousin freed from chains... "Your cousin is Thanatos?" He said it out loud as the hellhounds kept circling him.

 _Of course. I've always been his favorite cousin since he wasn't allowed one soul that went into my domain. How lovely it was to see the look on his face when your goddess put her dear friend in my stars. I enjoyed the attention very much. I'll let you live tonight so you can give her my thanks._ The hellhounds stepped back and away from Percy as he stood there, confusion written on his face. _Ah, you are surprised that an immortal would allow you to live so easily. Well dear demigod, I never said I'd make it easy for her._

Her? Who did he mean by-

Percy's eyes widened as he heard a scream that raised his hairs on edge before he rushed to where he heard it come from. He broke through trees and bushes and ran as fast as he could without tripping over roots and branches.

When he heard a whimper to his right he changed course and slowed as he heard the soft whimpers from the girl.

What he saw when he turned to the source of the sounds made his blood freeze and his stomach churn. A girl with blonde curls was curled up in the fetal position, his sword next to her on the ground, whimpering and mumbling under her breath.

He reached out and put a hand on her arm before she flinched and scrambled away, a scream erupting from her throat. Her eyes were pure silver, not the stormy grey they always have been. "No! Stay away from me! I won't do it!" She screamed as she lay in a crab position and walked backwards that way before again getting on her knees and shivering. "No, please leave him alone. He doesn't deserve it."

He stared at her with wide eyes as she mumbled and whimpered in fear.

That was when Piper and Jason broke through the brush and snapped branches to get into the nook. Piper's eyes first went to Percy before settling on the balled up girl on the ground and widening more than twice their original size. Jason froze when he saw Annabeth whimpering and saying the same phrases over again. "Please stay away from him. I can't do it. He deserves better."

"What happened?" Jason asked before Piper acted and did the wrong thing: She tried to reach out to Annabeth and grab her shoulder.

Annabeth recoiled and screamed again. "Stay away from me! You can't make me! Stop!" she couldn't stand and instead fell backwards and started rocking back and forth with her arms wrapped around her legs. "Please don't do it. I won't tell them. Please stop." She whimpered again and Piper flinched back.

"What's wrong with her?" She asked softly.

"I don't know."

Jason huffed impatiently. "We have to take her back, if she likes it or not." He grabbed her arm with a steel grip and she screamed again, tears running down her face.

"No! Don't take me!" She clawed at his hand but he only tightened his grip.

"I-I'll do anything!" When the words came out of her mouth she went rigid, and she fell forward into Percy's arms as he had ran to grab her. She fell limp in his arms and fear engulfed him. He pushed Jason away and held her in his arms as he stood up and shot out and back into the main woods, forgetting why he had run into them in the first place. His only thoughts were of Annabeth, and he needed to get her back.

* * *

...

The door to the Apollo cabin slammed open and the infirmary lights turned on. Will Solace was the first one up as he rushed to the infirmary and looked for the one intruding. There at the first bed was Percy Jackson placing Annabeth Chase down gently onto the bed. His eyes locked on Will's and he saw the fear in the boy's eyes. Will rushed out and grabbed supplies before rushing back in and getting to work.

* * *

 **A/N: Nice one, eh?**

 **L/N: Dramatic but yes.**

 **A/N: Enjoy the drama because this was by Packer.**

 **P/N: Your welcome.**


	19. What sister of mine do you seek?

**L/N: Okay so I know we haven't been on for a while, but I just had a personal problem five weeks ago and it still doesn't escape me! Oh well no one cares. I know usually Jane or Janus do the Authors Note, but Janus is busy, Chloe doesn't feel like it because she just updated around an hour ago, and Jane doesn't like long intro's anymore. Again no one cares. Here is the new chapter! It might be a bit rusty because we got hacked AGAIN and most of the files we had were gone, including the first final for this chap. Anyways, Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

Percy

Percy sat in a chair next to Annabeth's bed in the infirmary. Will had said that she seemed fine, and to give her some time to recover mentally. Will left soon after that and silence held high for the night until his thoughts came with the gasp of his girlfriend. He rushed to her side and wrapped her loosely with his arms. Her grey eyes darted around the room before falling on him, her body relaxing in his arms. They stayed silent until Annabeth asked, her voice scratchy, "What happened?"

He grabbed the cup filled with nectar and helped her take a few sips slowly. "You went after me in the woods, and something happened to you. You were clouded in your own mind, something or someone telling you things." He paused as her eyes went wide and then fearful. He met her gaze and tightened his embrace as she buried her face in his chest. "You're safe with me. I just need to know who or what it was, Annabeth."

She stayed silent before finally whispering, "I can't tell you." He sighed inwardly but nodded along, not pushing her while in her weakened state.

* * *

Soon he was told to let her rest without him in the infirmary with her, so he left and tried to focus on his activities. As one of the older campers, he was expected to teach at least one to two class subjects to the younger kids. Him being a great swordsman and the son of Poseidon, he was tasked with teaching swordplay and swimming, as there had been many times on quests where it involved deep waters and needs to swim to survive. Swimming was easy for him to teach, but when swordplay came up, his thoughts kept going back to Annabeth.

Another newer camper stepped up to duel against him and he paid no attention, giving the camper pointers before readying Riptide for battle. His thoughts too wrapped around the daughter of wisdom, his focus was dulled and so until his sword defended a blow and a foot pushed him backwards, he stumbled backwards. He let his thoughts come back to swordplay and his opponent.

There standing a foot or two away from him, was his younger sister Amy, blade raised in preparation. She had a smirk on her face, before she teased him. "Have your head in the clouds, Perce? Or is it with the owls?" Her easy demeanor changed to seriousness as she raised her sword blade to block the strike he aimed at her head.

It was followed by a feint to the left and she blocked it, while he jabbed at her legs, sweeping her feet from under her. "How's that for a head in the clouds?" He asked mockingly.

She huffed indignantly while the other kids cheered. He held out a hand to her and she took it, helping her up and nudging her to the side. "Let me have at least a little fun, Perce. You heroes are always worried for others instead of taking some time off."

Her words gave him an idea. "Class dismissed for the day." The smaller ones darted off to play or go to their cabins, while the older ones walked in their groups, gossiping and chatting. Only Amy was left in the arena with him, her eyebrow raised. He shrugged. "What? Thought you said I should have a little fun. Now come on, I have something to ask Chiron."

She followed her brother, muttering under her breath the whole way until they reached the Big House. "Chiron? I have a question about the prophecy." The centaur appeared moments later, cautiously looking at the daughter of Poseidon before focusing on the hero of Olympus.

"Yes, Percy?"

"I wondered if I could speak with the oracle to get a quest." His words stunned his teacher, causing the half horse to clop backwards uneasily.

"You ask for something I cannot give, Percy. Rachel is still recovering from speaking the Great Prophecy and hasn't left her cave. I don't think she wishes to be disturbed, my boy."

"But could I at least try, Chiron? Please, I need to do this for Annabeth's sake." Percy pleaded with his old mentor,hoping to get permission.

Chiron sighed, nodding his head heavily. "Of course, Percy. You may ask the oracle for a quest, but if Rachel does not wish to issue a quest to you, then you must leave her be until Annabeth and she are both well."

He waved goodbye before sprinting out of the Big House, dashing towards the Oracle's cave. "Percy! Wait up!" Amy sprinted after him, stopping short as he stopped just outside of the cave. "Gods, Percy. Calm down."

Percy ignored her as he pulled the curtain away from the entrance. There lay a very exhausted Rachel Dare, the camp oracle. She looked at him before gazing back at a wall she had scribbled on. The Great Prophecy was written across the wall, words circled and drawn around. "Come for a prophecy, Jackson?" Amy flinched at the last name, but said nothing. Percy nodded, causing Rachel to sigh and sit up. "Well then hurry up, let's get this over with. Ask your question."

Percy stood before Rachel, choosing his words carefully. "How can I find what I search for?" He kept his question vague, knowing that most prophecies came from vague questions.

Suddenly, Rachel went rigid. Green smoke surrounded her as Amy held onto Percy's arm, Percy standing tall and in front of her to shield her from any smoke.

The figure of his father appeared, covered in green mist. He sat in the throne room, speaking with Athena, Apollo, and Hades. The green mist swirled around the god of the Underworld thickly as he opened his mouth to speak:

 _you shall go east to search with two others_

 _to look for the island in pain of a mother's_

The wisdom goddess turned her head and answered:

 _to find the sister of moon that you seek_

 _find the one they say is The Freak_

Apollo shook his head and leaned forward in his throne:

 _one will fall and feel only pain_

 _while another shall rise up to gain_

The sea god leaned back in his throne, the wooden sea captain's chair comfortable for the immortal:

 _to open a vial, death be aware_

 _raise up, Ghost King, deal the affair_

The figures vanished and they were left alone in the cave, Rachel slumped on her couch. "Was that supposed to happen?" Amy asked, fearfully backing away from the oracle.

Percy sighed. "Yes, and it seems I did get a quest. We need to call a council meeting."

* * *

Hours later Percy sat beside Amy, Malcolm taking Annabeth's place in front of him as the other councilors arrived and conversed. Chiron stomped on his hoof, bringing the meeting to order. "You have all been summoned to this meeting, including Lady Artemis and her hunters," He smiled apologetically to the goddess as she waved for him to continue. "Because a camper has been issued a quest by the oracle." An uproar answered his last words before he stomped his hoof again. "As is tradition, Percy Jackson will choose two others to join him in his quest. Percy, if you could recite the prophecy."

Percy sighed and sat straight, raising his voice to make sure everyone could hear his words. " _you shall go east to search with two others,_ _to look for the island in pain of a mother's, to find the sister of moon that you seek,"_ Percy paused as Artemis furrowed her brow and urged him to continue. " _find the one they say is The Freak,_ _one will fall and feel only pain,_ _while another shall rise up to gain,"_ This time Chiron widened his eyes in surprise. " _to open a vial, death be aware,_ _raise up, Ghost King, deal the affair._ "

Silence filled the room, only Chiron clearing his throat after Mr. D flipped a page in his magazine. "Now, who wishes to add their opinion of the meaning of this prophecy?"

Malcolm spoke up. "It says to go east with two people, to look for an island in pain of a mother?"

Jason intervened. "The island in pain of a mother could be a cursed island or an island that had something to do with a mother's pain."

Piper spoke up. "Like the island of Delos. It was an island that helped with a mother who was in pain. Maybe Leto is in pain on the island?"

Artemis cleared her throat. "To find a sister of mine that he seeks. My question to Perseus is what sister of mine does he seek?"

Percy thought it over but shrugged. "I don't know, Lady Artemis. I can't think of any I would know or look for."

Nyssa interrupted. "It says to find her, Percy needs to find the one 'they' say is The Freak. Is that a name? Or is it asking the one they say is a freak, the freak, somewhere?"

Will continued. "One will fall and feel only pain, while another shall rise up to gain. Someone is going to fall and feel pain, while another shall rise up to gain. Gain what?"

Amy finished. "'To open a vial, death be aware. Raise up, Ghost King, deal the affair.' Who is the Ghost King, and what affair does he have to deal?"

All eyes rose to Nico, but he shrugged indifferently. "A vial of death to be aware. I can check with my father to ask of the last two lines, but I doubt he would know anything about a Ghost King."

Connor retorted. "Isn't Hades known sometimes as the Ghost King? Or maybe Nico has the nickname or something." Nico's eyes flashed black, but again returned to normal. He shrugged again.

"Quests' prophecies may have many meanings, but I agree that Percy and his choice of companions should start east, in the island of Delos. Now to see who he chooses..." Chiron nodded again towards Percy and Percy leaned forward, thinking.

"I choose Jason and Frank." Jason jumped in surprise but nodded quickly, Frank shrugging before accepting.

"Now that it has been chosen, you three will start your quest tomorrow morning at first light. This council meeting has ended, you are all dismissed."

* * *

 **L/N: Now this was interesting, no? What does the prophecy mean and what will happen? Enjoy and review, we love the support. Peace!**


	20. she left it as a farewell if she fails,

**A/N: Yes we are sorry for not updating, yes I am back from my depression, yes we have discontinued two stories temporarily, and yes we are alive. I hope that's okay enough. Here's the new chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Percy**

Percy woke up in the middle of the night, knowing first light was only a few hours away. He had already packed the night before, and so just changed and said goodbye to a sleepy Amy, who just shooed him off to let her sleep. He made sure he had everything that the son of the sea god could need and then walked off to Half-Blood Hill, where he was the first to arrive.

Next came Jason, who had flown to the top and crashed into Thalia's tree from still being tired and maybe more than half asleep. Then came Frank and Chiron, the car already started on the other side of the hill. Chiron clasped a hand over Percy's shoulder, a sad look in his eyes. "Be careful, Percy, and take care. Hopefully the gods choose to aide you in your travelling." He bid them farewell before they got in the back of the van, Argus already stepping on the gas before they can put on their seat belts.

Just a typical start of a quest.

Argus dropped them off at the Empire State Building, and once they were out of the van he drove off back to camp. Percy led the other two into the building, threatening the security guard for the key card before getting in the elevator and heading towards Olympus, the horrible oldies music annoying the son of Poseidon more than the others before they stepped on the 600th floor.

They walked through Olympus until they reached the throne room, where Zeus was speaking with Artemis and Apollo. _This is going to be worse._ Percy thought as soon as he saw the three Olympians stare at them. They three bowed before Zeus waved aside their formality. "What reason have you come to Olympus with?" boomed the King of the heavens.

Percy answered for them. "We have been given a quest, and were hoping you could help us get to our next destination."

Artemis nodded to her father. "I was at the meeting. They must start at Delos, our birthplace, to find the mother in pain."

Zeus thought for a moment. "And what help do you ask from me, Perseus?"

Jason answered, knowing Percy's attitude and 'way with words' when it came to angering the gods. "We ask for a way to reach Delos as fast as possible, as we don't know how long we have for the quest."

Zeus again thought for a moment and had a silent conversation with Artemis before Apollo broke it. "I think I can flash them there, Father. It is within Arty's and my power to teleport to our birthplace."

Artemis glared at Apollo for the nickname, but he ignored it as he grinned at the trio. Zeus nodded. "Then I will have Ap-"

"If I may, Father." She interrupted, and he waved for her to continue. "The prophecy speaks of finding a sister of mine that Perseus seeks, and I ask to be allowed to send them there myself to see more."

"Yes, yes, that makes more sense. Then I will have Artemis send you three to the island of Delos, to continue your quest." Zeus flashed away in a bolt of lightning as Apollo frowned before he flashed away in a golden light, leaving the male demigods with the maiden goddess who hated and despised men.

Artemis shrank to human size in her 12 year old form, and gave a nod to Percy, as she respected him more than the other males. "I will take you to Delos, and I expect that I will be informed of your quest's progress in return." Percy nodded and she actually smiled. "Cover your eyes and stay together." Once the linked hands the huntress placed a hand on Percy's shoulder and they disappeared from the throne room.

Once they opened their eyes they were in the abandoned part of Delos, near where they had met the twin Olympians during their quest with Gaea. Artemis again turned to Percy. "Tell me if you find any of my sisters, as soon as you do. I would like to see who it may be. Farewell, Perseus, for now." With that, she vanished in a flash of silver.

Percy turned to the two demigods. Jason sighed. "Only you could gain the respect of a man hating goddess."

Percy shrugged, a smirk on his face. "Well, I did take the sky from her when-" He cut himself off, the memory turning bitter.

Jason noticed, and chose to change the subject. "So where do we start? We have a whole island to search."

Percy turned and shrugged. "First with the unpopulated areas before we start going to the tourist crowds. We should probably stay together though, so we don't get lost." They agreed and started their search.

* * *

Percy didn't really know what they were looking for. _the island in pain of a mother's_ was really vague, not really specific, and so they were basically searching the island fo anything really. He tried to remember more of the prophecy. _to find the sister of moon that you seek, find the one they say is the Freak_. Worth a shot.

Percy turned from where he, Jason, and Frank had been searching and walked up to a tourist. "Excuse me, but do you know the one they say is The Freak?"

The tourist shrugged. "You can ask one of the locals. They might know more than I do." Percy thanked the tourist as Jason and Frank came up to him.

"What are you doing?" was Frank's question.

Percy answered almost immediately as he looked for someone who seemed like a local. "Trying to find what we're looking for." He spotted a girl in light brown robes and sandals walking across the street, and he decided to ask her. The girl stopped when she saw the three walking towards her and she turned to look straight at Percy.

"How can I help you?" She asked with an eyebrow raised as she stared at Percy with dark brown eyes.

"We were wondering if you knew the one they say is The Freak?" As soon as Percy finished speaking the girl's eyes widened and she clamped a hand to his mouth.

"You shouldn't speak that name here. They can be watching." She scanned the area before letting go of his mouth and gestured for them to follow her.

Jason walked beside Percy. "Looks like you found something." He smirked before again looking around to make sure they weren't being followed.

The girl reached a small modern looking apartment kind of house and opened the door, ushering them inside before she again scanned the area before shutting the door. "Why do you ask of that name?" She asked as they sat down in the somewhat living room.

"What do you know?"

"Enough to keep myself alive."

"And how does it keep you alive?"

"Because I know not to go asking around as if I have a death wish." She scowled at Percy.

Jason muttered. "Percy kind of does." Frank kept a neutral face as he coughed into his fist.

Percy ignored them and kept his gaze calm against her stared. "Why don't you enlighten us and tell us what you know so we can keep ourselves alive."

The girl sighed and sat down. "It is only a recent development, but we all know the story. A few weeks ago there were strange disappearances and sightings of what people started to call The Freak. Lots of people said they saw nothing and say it could just be a serial killer, but we know that's not true. Every time someone sees the Freak, a day or two later someone dies. People say it looks like a scarred face of a man, and the body is not able to be seen, a cloak covering everything but the feet of a skeleton. Some say it has wings as well, but no one can be sure. It appears more when it's dark, and anyone out when its dark can feel a strange aura, like one of death and acceptance. No one ever escapes it once it goes after them. That's how I lost my mother." She paused and swallowed as if it were painful. "I don't wish to tell more, so I don't risk its wrath."

Percy nodded, sad about her loss. "Why does no one do anything?"

She avoided his gaze. "those who have tried end up vanishing, and no one leaves for fear that it will follow."

Jason spoke. "Thank you for telling us. We will take our leave, then." She nodded and they left, only catching a glimpse of the girl before she closed and locked the door. "Well, at least we know more than before. What do you think it is?"

Frank shrugged. "Maybe someone who can control the Mist, to make them look like what they chose to fear."

Percy shook his head. "I think I have an idea, but we'll have only one real way to find out."

Jason sighed. "You really do have a death wish."

Percy smirked. "Let's just find it and then find what sister of Lady Artemis I supposedly seek."

* * *

They waited almost twelve hours for dark. Once it came, the streets were abandoned, everyone locked inside in fear. Percy turned to his companions. "Well, time to find whatever it is that haunts them at night."

Frank sighed. "Why do we always have to go after danger instead of just stay away from it?" Percy smiled before they fell silent, each splitting up to look for any signs of The Freak.

Percy felt his instinct lead him one way, and he uncapped Riptide, following his instincts. A few blocks later, he turned down a street and stopped at an intersection, his instincts telling him to wait. He scanned his surroundings as he stood in the center, twirling Riptide in his grip. He felt a presence near him, and he waited until it was close enough that he ducked, dodging the swipe of a Stygian Iron Sword, and swiping at the attacker's knees. His swipe cut a gash on each knee, causing the shadow figure to grunt in pain. At least he knew it was a guy. He dodged a fist and a jab before he swept his leg out, dropping the attacker off of his feet.

He saw what they meant by skeleton feet. His feet were bones, no skin on them whatsoever. He put Riptide against the person's throat, waiting for any surprise attack the guy had up his sleeves. "So this is Perseus Jackson, Savior of Olympus and Rome twice each." Came a boy's laughing voice. "I yield. Now may I get up? The road isn't really that nice down here."

Percy hesitated before capping Riptide and reaching a hand out, a darker skinned hand grabbing his as he pulled the figure up. "Who are you?"

"We haven't reached that yet, Perseus. There are priorities..."

Percy cursed to himself before asking, "Where do I find the sister of the moon?"

"That was the right question. Sadly, I don't have your answer." He pulled his hood down to reveal a scarred face with pitch black eyes. A smile was on his burned lips. "I can help you find the answer, though. Follow me out of the dark streets, and I'll take you somewhere safer."

A few minutes later they arrived at a small cave and the boy knocked on the obsidian rock. He then walked in casually. Percy reluctantly followed. "Looks like your friends got here first." As soon as the reaper said it he saw two familiar figures emerge from a different room with a different figure behind them. The reaper sat down on a couch in what looked like the living room.

Jason rushed to Percy. "What did you find out?"

Percy shook his head. "Nothing yet. Who's that?" Behind them came in a woman with silver eyes and black hair, her features almost familiar.

The woman smiled at him. "Perseus, welcome. I didn't believe my champion when he said you would be coming. I am Leto. I believe you know who I am?"

No wonder why her features looked familiar. She had the same smile as Apollo, and the same stern gaze as Artemis. "Your Apollo and Artemis' mother."

Leto nodded with the smile still on her face. "Indeed, though they don't seem to visit much with their godly duties taking up their time."

The boy from before shouted to her. "Don't worry, Lady L. You have me to take up your time."

Leto laughed at the boy's words, while Percy was confused. "Yes, you are a handful." She turned back to Percy. "How are they, how are my children?"

Percy hesitated before answering truthfully. "I don't really know. Artemis brought us here, and she seemed fine, but I don't know about Apollo."

Her smile dropped into a frown. "Yes, I understand. I hope Artemis does well with her hunters while this new threat rises."

Percy's head snapped up. "How did you know about the threat?"

She smiled sadly. "I may not be able to leave my prison, but I can still feel when there is danger and the balance is tilted. I do get visitors as well, but Lance is good at fending them off."

Her champion groaned. "Did you have to tell them my name? I was trying to make it dramatic!"

She sighed. "Sometimes I still believe that your godly parent is Zeus, you drama lover."

"That's one of the reasons you took me in though, right Lady L?"

At his smirk she waved it away. "I believe so, and your need to have a place to be and a reason to exist was also a big choice maker."

Frank tilted his head to the side. "Who is Lance, really?"

Leto sighed sadly as she ran a hand over a painting of a vast ocean, the only thing with it was the split sky, one a with a moon while the other side with the shining sun. She touched the space in between the dark sky and the ocean, where the moon cast shadow. "Lance was a demigod on the run. His mother had died while his father was forgotten. He was being chased by a group of monsters until he found his way here, to my cave. I gave him shelter and the monsters waited for him to come out. He was terribly scarred and his curse was not lenient to him. I grew fond for him and offered to make him my champion, in which he would be partially immortal and only obey my orders unless someone higher than me gave him orders. He liked the part that if I disagreed with someone more powerful than me, that he was able to do as I wanted instead.

"He accepted and was able to then kill the creatures that forced him to run before. For a few years there were no disturbances, only two times did we have visitors, one Kronos' General Atlas, and then the other the bane of Artemis the hunter Orion, who I gave permission to Lance that he could do whatever harm he wished to the giant. After that all was quiet, and peaceful once more. Only a few weeks ago have the visitors started again, but this time of a newer enemy. Lance has been having trouble keeping the monsters away from the island, and people have started rumors about him by many different names. The ones killed by the monsters are seen as killed by him, but I of course know that's not true. He has two fatal flaws that keep him from doing so. One is loyalty, while the other is grudges. He does remind me of Zeus or Artemis at times, hating males or horrible women and then loving dramatic entrances.

"The monster attacks are getting worse every night, most starting only at dark. Word got to Lance and then to me that there may be another war, and that Perseus Jackson will have many more choices to make than the last two wars combined." Percy watched her with wide eyes. "You search for my daughter's sister. She was here only yesterday at dark, and I gave her a place to rest until she said she had to keep moving, and that if not she would, and I quote, 'be unable to protect and watch over my only male friend, as his reckless loyalty would be the end of thy fate, and of all who stand with him.'"

Lance looked at Percy with a face of seriousness. "She smelled of something strange. She had the scent of a dead person, and yet also a smell of displacement, as if she had been snatched from her afterlife and then thrown back into the world, somehow revived and with her memories intact. She really hated me though, and she really has some kind of grudge."

Leto smiled. "Yes she did leave Lance in a near death state, but left him alive because he is my champion and to repay her debt to me. I asked her what debt she meant and she said and again I quote, 'Thee gave me my family, and I plan to repay thy kindness and chance thee gave me even with my final breath.'"

Percy's thoughts ran wild. The accent sounded familiar, and the way she answered Leto made it sound like it was from someone the titan had given birth to. It fit in with how it was a 'sister of the moon' and that she might've been in the Hunt before. "Did she say her name, or know I would come?"

Leto smirked as Lance did as well. "She did not give her name, but she did leave a message for if her 'male friend' came to search for her here. I believe it is for you." She picked up a small envelope that had a few words written on the front. Percy held it gingerly in his hands as he read the front.

 _ **My only male friend**_

 _ **Open if thou art on a quest to find me**_

Percy reread the words three more times before he turned the envelope, opening it to find a piece of paper inside. Leto watched him in curiosity. He shakily unfolded the paper and found words. He steadied his racing heart and breathing before he read the letter.

 ** _To the son of Poseidon who carries my sword in my honor,_**

 ** _the man who carried the sky_**

 _ **It may seem hard to understand how this has happened, but I have been brought back for a reason. I have been protecting thee and thy allies as much as I am able, and have followed thy journey from the start of the Labyrinth to the end of the Second Giant war. I did witness thee's stupidity and the consequence of the drop of thy blood that spilt from thy bloody nose. I respect the daughter of Athena even as she chooses to be with thee in a romantic way.**_

 _ **A war is near. Titans and giants bore children, and the second generation is not fond of thy actions and accomplishments. The power they wield is different and far worse than their parents, and thee is the first one on the list. I gathered little information of their plans and identities, but they sensed me when they spoke of thy plans. Thou art in danger, Perseus. If thou art smarter than before, thee will be able to find me. I travel to the location of my death, as the threat plans to use their parent's power source to quicken their plans. Three days from when I write this to thee, they will start their plan. I plan to intercept it. If I fail, then this is a farewell to thee and an apology of how I treated thee on our quest. You are the only male who earns the title of man and as my friend.**_

 _ **The forgotten Hesperide,**_

 _ **Zoe Nightshade**_

The note fell from his hands, now frozen from the realization. Leto picked up the note and placed it back on the table, looking at him worriedly. "What's wrong? What was her message?"

Lance stood beside him before he read the letter, his eyes widening until he let it fall back onto the table. Leto saw Lance's pale face and turned back to Percy, worried by her champion's reaction.

Jason shook Percy before trying to get him to look at the son of Jupiter. "Percy! What does it say?"

After a second of hesitation, Lance answered Leto's own question. "The war is near. She left it as a farewell for if she fails." Leto's face fell as she looked at the son of Poseidon, trying to get his answer of the situation.

"Who is she?" Frank asked, and Jason said he would IM Lady Artemis about what had happened. He shook Percy lightly, and Percy turned to the son of Mars. "Who is she?" He repeated, and the Greek turned to look down at his feet.

His knees started to give out, and Leto sat him down on a couch, fear and panic in her gaze. Footsteps alerted him of another presence and he saw the face of Artemis. "Perseus, what did you find?" She had greeted Leto with a quick hug before she shook the demigod. "Perseus! Answer me!" Her temper spiked as he said nothing, but only pointed to the letter. Artemis calmed enough to grab the note from the table before reading the information quickly. Her eyes widened before pain and tears filled her eyes. "No... it can't... she-" Her words stopped as she fell to her knees, her mother embracing her.

Jason's eyes widened and he again tried to get an answer from the unresponsive son of Poseidon. Jason snatched the letter from the floor and read it, but didn't really understand who it was. He didn't know if that was a person's name or something she told Percy. Jason shrugged before again shaking him. "Who is she? What does she mean?"

At that the daughter of Zeus calmed herself but stayed in her mother's embrace, not trusting herself to stand. She looked at her half-brother with clouded eyes. "Zoe."

* * *

 **A/N: Okay yes we made it dramatic.**

 **L/N: Very.**

 **A/N: Not helping.**

 **L/N: Sorry.**

 **P/N:Continue.**

 **A/N: But the chapter reveals who it is, and who knows what Percy will do once he gets control over himself! Enjoy and review, as it gives us the will to write. Thank you!**


	21. Tell him PercyJackson is holding the sky

**A/N: Okay here is the new chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Artemis**

 _Impossible._ But Zoe had also mentioned that she had no idea of how it came to happen, but that it has and to accept it.

At her name being spoken, the son of Poseidon unfroze. He sprinted towards the exit, but was tackled by Lance, Leto's champion. Artemis took comfort from her mother as sadness filled her. Perseus had blamed himself for her death, and now she left him a note to say she may die once again. It almost broke Artemis that her friend would die again for Olympus, and this time with no one to follow her into battle.

Perseus shoved the champion into a headlock and cut a long gash across the champions chest, letting go to stand and resume running. Leto let go of her daughter to aide her champion. The gash was deep enough to be dangerous, but not so that it would've gone through the boy's heart.

Artemis sprinted after the son of the sea, his two companions following her out. They reached a beach in where Perseus knelt by the water, muttering under his breath.

Artemis nocked an arrow in her bow and fired, the boy dodging it and aiming his sword to defend himself. The arrow embedded itself into the sand, sinking until it vanished. Perseus looked at her with no emotion. His eyes were blue, shining and glowing with power. "Lady Artemis, I may lose your respect with this, but I can't let her die again. Not as long as I live."

With those words he struck, only enough time to let Artemis summon her twin daggers to defend herself before he swept her feet from under her. She didn't see anything but the sword at her throat. He had moved with incredible speed and agility, the strength and speed inhumane. "Farewell, Milady." Perseus smirked with no emotion, his eyes glowing with power, but void of emotion and feeling. His hand raised, and she prepared to block it before she felt herself get pinned into the ground, looking down to see a solid trident made of water. He had used his sword as a distraction to summon the trident.

He disappeared from view, causing her to scream in outrage. How dare he!

She flashed to beside the trident, and it melted back into the ocean. She held her twin daggers before appearing behind Perseus, knocking him down with her. He growled and reached for the water, trying to touch it with his fingertips. She held his shoulders tightly, and only heard the howl of a wolf before her body turned to mist.

* * *

 **Three days earlier**

 **Zoe**

She reached for her bow, arrow nocked and ready to release. Her sisters remained hidden as she passed the garden of her sisters, even Ladon had vanished. The tree was robbed of its golden apples, its branches snapped and pulled on to take them.

Steeling her nerves, Zoe walked up the mountain, remaining hidden. She saw a figure under the sky, and she assumed it was her father. She heard a labored breath from the kneeling figure, and she came out of her hiding spot, arrow aimed at the male underneath the sky.

Zoe gasped. Her bow fell out of her hands, the arrow having already fallen beforehand. Sea green eyes stared up at her, pain filling the fluid irises. His jet black hair stuck to his forehead, sweat beading from his entire body. "Zoe..." He cried out weakly, his voice broken and strained. A strand of gray hair was on his forehead, the strain from holding the sky on display.

She ignored her instincts and logic, only remembering the day he had watched her die. She positioned herself beside him under the burden, slowly lifted half of it off of the boy's shoulders. He groaned as his knees gave out, dropping the entire sky onto her shoulders.

She grunted at the sudden change increase in weight, but she held it in stride, slowly accustoming herself to the weight as it threatened to crush her. The strength of her father ran through her veins, her endurance also from The General. It gave her a bit of an advantage to bearing the weight, but it didn't make her immune to the pain and weight.

When the boy crawled out from under the burden, she centered herself underneath it, her knees digging into the rock ground underneath her. A voice laughed. "It seems you are weak when it comes to the boy. That makes it easier for us. I hope you enjoy carrying your father's burden for a while, so you can learn some respect, filthy half-blood." He spit at her face, causing Zoe to close her eyes and bite her tongue to keep from using her energy with a retort.

The man lifted her head to look at him, fingers under her chin. She glared into his silver eyes, the glare murderous even with the sky slowly sapping her strength. "There there, niece of mine. Do no fret. I will make sure the sea spawn comes to your aide. If not, your suffering will end quickly, as you are now mortal. The only thing keeping you alive is my cousin's blood in your veins, half-blood. Once its strength blessing runs out, you will only have seconds to live. Cousin Atlas may not have made the right choice to be a center of attention in the two titan wars, but he won't be the one they all look at. They'll fear me, more than you fear for the boy." Zoe's eyes widened, and the struggle to keep herself from speaking became worse.

The titan smiled. "Don't worry. I'll keep your secret. I'll only tell him and your sister-in-arms, once they come for you." He walked away.

"You filthy, disgusting male!" He laughed openly at her words, and the titan walked back to her, his silver eyes boring into her onyx ones. He probed her mind before he showed her a quick vision.

She cried out in pain. _The blade coated red- Lightning struck a tree- screams filled the air- a silver arrow, the arrowhead coated in ichor- lifeless sea green eyes, blaming her of his death-_ He let his hold on her go and her strength slowly focused into the burden above her. His smile never disappeared as he left her in her fear.

* * *

 **Present**

 **Percy**

He could only watch as he attacked Artemis, a trident pinning her to the ground. He ran to the water, but again was stopped by the maiden goddess. He growled and reached for the water, his fingertips an inch from the water. As soon as his fingers touched the ocean, they turned to mist.

Seconds later they reformed, thrown out of the ocean. Percy didn't feel anything, while he heard Artemis coughing to his right. His feet moved of their own accord, Riptide ready in his hand as he stepped and started his trek up the mountain. Percy worried for Artemis, but his body didn't respond to anything he tried to do. When he heard Artemis' voice go low and pained, he was only able to stop walking. Riptide was still raised, but Percy was relieved he had been able to at least stop himself.

He caught sight of a knife and his body defended itself, twisting the attacker's wrist while pulling their body in front of him, their back to his chest while he held Riptide at their throat. Artemis stepped on his foot to try to get his grip to loosen, but again he felt nothing and didn't even flinch. "I thought I said I'd leave you in your home turf, moon goddess." His voice was laced with venom, and again he had no power over his actions.

"If you kill me, Zoe will hate you for eternity." The words struck a cord in whatever was controlling him, and he shoved her to the ground, Riptide raised for a killing blow.

 _Zoe._ His body went rigid, his body locking with his arms and sword raised above his head. He grit his teeth as he felt slight control over himself. "Run...Milady." He forced the words out of his mouth, which stunned Artemis by the sudden change. She struggled to stand before she turned back to him, not a single centimeter of movement from him.

"I won't leave you like this, Perseus. Zoe wouldn't wish me to."

He struggled to speak. "p-lease...-Go!" The words came in gaps, but he knew she understood what he said.

The goddess shook her head almost defeatedly. "For Zoe." She threw her knife at Riptide, but again something else took control, twisting the dagger in midair before throwing it back towards her.

She ducked and summoned her bow, firing arrows at him in quick succession. Sadly, Percy's senses were heightened. Everything went in slow motion to him, and he dodged all of the arrows with one move before he lunged at her, palm flat. The sound of his palm against her face was sickening, causing Percy to flinch, though his body didn't. The goddess looked up at him, stunned. The place he had slapped her quickly reddened, the impact causing her skin to leave an imprint of his hand.

Percy easily gained control of himself and threw his sword to her, stepping and almost leaping away from the huntress. He went still, shock still in his mind. "Go, before I do something worse." His voice was low, each word causing his voice to crack in pain and shame, guilt overcoming his senses.

A flash of light, and Poseidon stood beside him, hands on his son's shoulders. "Percy, control it. Do it for Zoe." Immediately Percy regained control entirely, the other presence vanishing at his regained control.

He felt his knees go weak. "Milady-" Poseidon held him back, waiting to see the goddess' reaction.

Artemis slowly stood up, knife still in hand, and walked towards the two men. Poseidon stepped back, Percy covered from view behind his father. "Careful, niece. I won't tolerate your rashness at the moment."

Artemis stared to the guilt ridden eyes of Percy. "Why?"

Percy had no answer for her, shame and guilt flooding his mind. Poseidon saw his son close to breaking and pressed a hand to the boy's chest, breaking his son out of his emotions. "Do not blame yourself, Perseus. You had no control." He turned back to Artemis, who stood still as she gazed at the demigod. "He would never lay a finger on you. That wasn't my son. Don't let your hatred deceive you."

Percy looked down in shame. "Something took control. It was still my fault-"

Poseidon interrupted him. "Don't you dare blame yourself for what others do to you. It is part of what makes your fatal flaw Loyalty." Again he turned to Artemis. "And don't you dare blame him as well."

Artemis shook her head. "No one will speak of this, ever." Percy nodded quickly, head still low. "Back to the task at hand. Uncle, we must find my ex-huntress. She may be in grave danger."

Poseidon gave her a curt nod. "Perseus will have to find a way to hold it in."

Artemis gave him a serious expression. "It was much like a counterpart-"

"We will speak of it once the quest has been fulfilled. Perseus, just stay focused, and don't lose control. I will bring your companions." Poseidon melted into the sea, three figures replacing his.

Lance stumbled over Jason, Frank in bulldog form beside him. Jason clutched his stomach. "I will never mist travel again willingly." Jason groaned out. Frank nodding before transforming to his normal self.

"Whoa, why is everything so dark?" Lance muttered with his back on the ground.

Artemis sighed. "He had been on Delos for too many years." She turned to the other boys. "Hurry, we must reach Mount Tam. Time is running out."

Following the goddess and Percy, the group trekked up the mountain, until stopping at the open gates. Artemis frowned. "They should have closed hours ago. They should not be open."

Percy stiffened. Something was pulling him inside. "Something's wrong." He sprinted into the garden of the Hesperides, finding nothing but an empty tree.

Lance stood next to him. "Next time don't say something's wrong and then sprint into the place you're saying has _something wrong_." He looked up at the tree and whistled. "Looks like someone sacked the place. Why don't we make like the hosts and scram?" He started to walk back out, but Percy forged on, causing the champion to sigh. "I forgot I was talking to a ghost."

"Perseus?" Percy stiffened, his grip on Riptide tightening until his knuckles turned white. Artemis had also stiffened, her dagger almost drawing blood from how hard she's crushing it.

Frank turned his head to listen for the voice again, but Lance and Jason just waved their hands in front of Percy. "Dude, stop freezing up like a tree. What's up?" Lance asked after Percy blinked twice.

They waited in silence for a few minutes. "Percy..."

No time to think, he dashed up the mountain and to where Atlas held the sky. Instead of Atlas, he found what he dreaded.

Dark brown hair flowed down her shoulders, some stuck to her forehead with sweat. A section of her hair was a bright grey, another strand slowly graying as she held the sky. Her eyes were closed, but Percy knew exactly who it was. The demi-titan's eyes opened to reveal two onyx eyes that locked with his sea green ones. She gasped when she saw him, but kept herself still, as to not let the burden crush her. "Not...real..." She struggled to form words, exhaustion heavy in her shoulders and shaking arms and knees.

"Zoe." He sprinted to her, until he was beside her. Going on instinct, he bent his arms and got on his knees, sliding beside her enough to take most of the burden.

The huntress kept her hold on the sky, but breathed in much needed air, finding it easier to speak. "Let go, Percy. I must carry it alone."

Percy felt his knees dig into the rock underneath him, the memory of carrying the sky the first time becoming reality once more. "No. I won't let you."

"Why must you be so stubborn?! Give me the sky!"

"Says the one who held it for the first time. Go with Artemis, she wishes to speak with you." With his last words he lightly pushed her out from under the sky, the burden falling solely on his shoulders for the second time in his life.

* * *

 **Third**

"Zoe? You're alive!" Artemis embraced the tired daughter of Atlas.

Zoe shook her head to clear her thoughts. "Milady. We must help Percy. The sky will crush him!"

Artemis gave Zoe a look. "Since when do you call the boy by his nickname?"

She waved aside the question. "Not now. We must free him!"

Artemis nodded. "Search the area. If there are any others, keep them away from Perseus."

Lance nodded and pulled out a scythe. Jason looked at him with wide eyes. "Why do you have a scythe as your weapon?"

Lance laughed. "I'll tell you later, if I survive this battle." He closed his eyes and breathed in, before dread filled him. Jason stared at him quizzically, but he waved it aside. "Whoever kills the most monsters wins. Titans count as four points!" He charged at the other side of the mountain, confusing the two demigods. As soon as he hit the barrier, the Mist vanished to reveal and army, some titans in the ranks.

They both looked at each other, before Frank morphed into a lion and charged, and Jason unsheathed his sword and flew up, the winds giving him momentum before he brought down a bolt of lightning, frying a large portion of attackers. Lance groaned. "No fair!"

Artemis and Zoe barely reached the top before A titan appeared beside Percy. Zoe cried out. "Percy!" She tried to run to the boy, but Artemis held her back, her gaze still on the titan.

Twin blades were on his back, the scabbards crossed to make it easy to unsheathe and strike. He wore nothing on his front, his muscular chest on display. Black jeans with a black belt, black slipper-like shoes on his feet. His jet black hair was tousled, which disgusted her as that was how Percy's was. His silver eyes scanned over Zoe before his smirk grew as he looked to Artemis, a glint in his eyes. "Well, well. Seems I do know how to plan a capture. You owe me a dozen drachmas, each." He seemed to be talking to someone behind them, and Zoe turned only to have a hand cover her mouth. She bit on the person's palm and the woman cursed.

She tightened her hold on the titan spawn. "Bastard." In a flash they were beside the male titan, his eyes filled with mirth. Artemis raised her bow, but the titan summoned double-sided axes, chains connecting them together. She raised the blade to Zoe's neck, pressing enough to draw blood. "You shoot that and Endurance Girl gets it."

The other titan laughed. "Artemis, great to have you see me as well. I don't believe the sea spawn gave you my gratitude of putting your hunter into my domain. It was easy enough to split her from the constellation, and boom back to earth she went."

Artemis' eyes narrowed in surprise and anger. "You dare touch my hunter!"

"Aw, don't be like that, Artemis. As they say, 'We are all gone with the wind when it becomes our time,' and I believe your time has run out!" He pulled out his swords and twirled them , cracking his neck. "Now why don't you say we have a little fun before I have to capture you, eh? Or would you rather I shackled you now and handed you to my brother?"

It struck a nerve. Artemis shouted in anger, and she shot arrows at him without stop. The female titan sighed. "And of course he has to do that. Show-off." She snapped her fingers, and shackles appeared on her wrists and ankles. The titan shoved her next to Percy. "Stay there, I have to save his arse before he gets himself killed." With that, she flashed away and appeared behind Artemis, disarming her before she could react.

Zoe turned to look at Percy, who wasn't looking too well. His hair was matted with sweat on his forehead. A section of his hair had turned gray and another strand was quickly following. She got under the sky and pushed up, lifting a third of the weight off of him. His eyes focused on her. "Give me the sky, Zoe."

His tone was deadly calm, which sent a shiver up her back. She shook her head. "I must carry the burden."

He cursed under his breath. "Dammit Zoe! Give me the sky!"

"No! I have Atlas' blood in my veins. It is my burden by birthright!"

"I don't give a damn about your stupid birthright! I'm not watching you die again!" The words struck her hard, and she stayed silent, holding only a third of the weight of the sky.

Percy focused on holding most of the weight. As long as it rested on his shoulders, Zoe could easily fall in exhaustion without being crushed. He would have to figure out a way to get her out from under the sky, though.

Lance fought like a demon, slicing dozens of monsters with only a single swing of his scythe.

Artemis fell quick with the surprise attack of the female titan. The male scoffed. "You ruined the fun! I was going to rough her up a bit before my brother got a hold of her."

The female didn't even flinch. "I don't care. I just want to get the job done, so that you can keep your end of the deal!" She raised one of her chained axes threateningly. Artemis could feel a familiar aura from her, but she couldn't match it with the right name and person.

"You will get what you want, but next time leave my playthings alone. I wish to enjoy the bloodshed before my brother's arrival."

A black beam appeared, another masked titan beside the first. "Stop playing with the captives before they are secured. Selene, get the boy. Leave the girl under the sky. It rather suits her stupidity as much as my brother's." The first male titan whined but then said nothing, the mask on his face covering what is sure to be a smirk.

Artemis gasped. "Selene?" The female titan flinched, the other two having already gone to the other battles. Her face was covered, only her eyes visible. One silver, one black. Her right eye glowed silver and flashed as she locked eyes with the goddess.

"Don't call me that, or I'll rip your throat out. The only reason why I haven't torn you limb for limb is because I don't care about this petty war. Now keep your mouth shut before you get me killed." She shoved the huntress and snapped her fingers, Celestial Bronze shackles and chains around her wrists and ankles. She grabbed Artemis' arm and pulled her close. "I'd feel pity for you if I wasn't focused on keeping my brother alive." She shoved her towards the point which the sky comes to meet the earth. "Looks like your brat can follow orders." She muttered before walking in front of Artemis and to the demi-titan who was holding part of the sky up. Her hair was graying faster than before, even though she was now only holding a third of what she had been before.

Zoe noticed the presence of the female titan, and she pressed herself closer to Percy, going deeper under the burden and out of the titan's reach. Percy was very aware of where their bodies touched. "Brat." Cursed the titan, and tried to reach her on the other side.

"Go, Zoe."

"No, I won't let you hold my burden alone!"

Percy turned to look at Zoe, her onyx eyes clouded with pain. Knowing he wouldn't win an argument, he prayed that he wouldn't have to pay dearly for his next action, and pressed his lips on hers.

She stiffened, relaxing into the kiss before he pulled away, and pushed her roughly out from under the sky. She rolled into Artemis' outstretched arms. Zoe's brain stopped working, her mind blank. She could still feel the tingling of where his warm lips had been on hers.

Artemis carried her ex-lieutenant as she figured the clouded look in her eyes was from holding the sky so long. "There you are! Now let's go before I have the other gods coming after you."

Lance tore down the monster ranks, nothing standing in his way. Then he felt it, the arrow going between his armor and into his skin, the arrowhead halfway through his rib cage. He paused his onslaught only to snap the arrow's shaft and scream, "For Leto!" The battle cry caused many to cower in fear, fearing that the peaceful titan had been released and looked for revenge on their kind. More arrows hit him, but he kept fighting, the arrows no longer stunning him.

Frank tore off the head of a hell hound before he heard Lance's battle cry. He roared, and the monsters fled in a panic. Jason threw more lightning at the monsters trying to retreat, and they took the thinning of monsters as a good sign.

They regrouped when the last monster was killed, and they watched Lance as he stayed standing, his scythe lowered, the head of his cloak up to cover his face. The first one to notice the arrows, Frank sprinted in a dog form before morphing into his human shape. "Lance-"

Lance turned to the son of Mars and smiled. "The arrows did not touch me, my curse has." He fell to the floor on his back. He pulled his cloak open to reveal an almost complete skeleton. His gloves fell from his hands, revealing only bones somehow staying connected together as the champion breathed raggedly, black blood coming through his mouth. Jason joined them in time to see Lance raise a skeletal hand, and Frank clasped it with his own hand.

Lance smiled to the son of Jupiter. "I told you I'd tell you why I use a scythe as a weapon. So that, when my curse is complete, I will become the Grim Reaper." He laughed humorlessly before coughing, the black fluid running down the side of his mouth. He pulled something from his neck and pressed it into Frank's hand. "Give this to Lady Leto. Tell her-... tell her it was an honor to serve her with my life." When Frank nodded, the champion sighed, the flesh from his mouth turning to ash with only his jaw still there.

In seconds, the rest of the champions head had become ash, only leaving a full skeleton with the cloak and scythe of the boy left behind. Jason raised the hood over the skull, smiling sadly. "He got what he wanted. Now people will say the Grim Reaper was on Mount Tam." Frank stayed silent, his hand still holding what the champion had placed into his hands.

The silence became heavy, until Jason realized why it was silent. "Where's Percy?" They searched for him until they found him under the burden, weakly holding it up above him. "Zoe...Zoe...Zoe..." He breathed each time and said her name, as if that alone gave him strength.

Jason turned to Frank. "We need to get to the gods. Get to the water and pray to Neptune. Explain the situation."

Frank nodded. "What do you want me to tell him, exactly?"

Jason smiled at a thought. He turned back to Frank. "Tell him that Percy Jackson is holding the sky."

* * *

 **L/N: Okay there you have it. The next one is til next year. Peace.**

 **A/N: Leo, not funny.**

 **L/N: Yea yeah, its not til next year. It's probably a few days if I finish my summer school hw. Same for Jane. Anyways, Enjoy and Review!**


	22. Let go of Milady,,,

**A/N: Okay so someone did point out that Nico first is running from monsters and captured, but then appears during the council meeting as if nothing happened. There is a reason, remember the written details of each encounter. That's all I'll say.**

 **Enjoy and Review**

* * *

 _ **Olympus**_

 **Third**

"WHAT?!" Poseidon screamed in shock.

Zeus slammed his lightning bolt into the ground. "SILENCE! Let the boy speak!"

Everyone turned to Frank expectantly. He shrank under their gazes. "We were in a battle on Mount Tam, with Leto's champion dying in front of us-"

Gazes turned to Artemis' empty throne and Apollo. Apollo shrugged, stunned. "I never knew mother had a champion. She never spoke of him."

Hades' brow furrowed. "What was his name?"

"Lance. That's all he and Leto told us about his identity. She explained that monsters had chased him out of his hometown and he found his way to her prison, in which she offered him to become her champion. She also said he was cursed..." He turned to look at Hades, but the god shook his head.

"I feel know soul of such, he has disappeared. Where is Nico?" He clapped his hands and in his son flashed. "Son, do you know of this one?"

Nico shook his head stoically. "No, Father. Hardly any souls have been coming through lately, but all of them are mortal souls."

Athena interrupted before Poseidon could snap at them. "Nico, where were you just now?"

Nico turned his stoic gaze towards the wisdom goddess, a flash of silver running over his eyes. "At Camp Half-Blood, Lady Athena. Why?"

Athena stayed silent, watching him with an intense gaze while everyone turned to her. Zeus questioned. "Daughter, what do you sense?"

Athena shook her head for a few seconds, before her eyes widened in realization. As soon as she stood from her throne, she was pushed back by a flash of silver. Everyone looked to find Nico with a spear raised, the spearhead aimed at the goddess' throat. Some gods gasped. "I guess she has sensed my disguise. I must say I am impressed by her quick thinking, but not quick enough."

Some gods started to rise from their thrones, and dark flashes entered the throne room. Out of each flash came a titan, wrapped in armor. Zeus shouted at the uproar. "Silence! I DEMAND you explain yourselves and why I shouldn't put a bolt through each of your heads!"

"Well, to put it simply, we do not like the ones in charge at the moment, and hope to be rid of you soon." A male titan spoke, mouth covered, glowing blue eyes with gray hair the only parts visible. He snapped his fingers, and his hair turned pitch black, his eyes a dark onyx silver. He raised his gaze to Zeus. "And you will be the first to step down, unless you wish your daughter to feel pain."

Some minor gods and goddesses screamed when another titan appeared, a female holding a shackled figure, who held another body in her arms. She shoved the chained figure to the floor, her gaze lifting to reveal a beaten moon goddess, her lip split and bleeding ichor. Zeus screamed in rage, raising his thunderbolt to shoot the female titan holding his daughter. "HOW DARE-"

The titaness became a blur in a second, then she appeared back in place where she stood, a dazed huntress held before her as Zeus readied to throw his bolt. Artemis screamed. "Father NO!" He froze at his daughter's cry, causing the male titan to laugh.

"You gods are predictable. You will rue the day you defeated our older blood, and this half-blood will be the start of it!" He motioned to the titaness to hand him the dazed demititaness.

Artemis screamed and struggled in her heavy Celestial Bronze chains. "No! Leave Zoe alone! Don't you dare touch her!" The titaness handed the child to the leader before walking up to the knelt goddess and she slapped her across the face.

Zeus thundered. "YOU DARE TOUCH MY DAUGHTER! YOU SHALL PERISH IN TARTARUS!"

The male titan laughed, while Frank was more worried about Percy and how long he could hold up the sky. "You amuse me, old king! Maybe I'll take you there myself, as that is our birthplace." Zeus' eyes widened and many Olympians gasped.

Another male titan came up to the first, his crossed scabbards on his back giving a silver reddish glow as his hands lifted to the sword hilts in anticipation. "Brother, enough with the formalities. When do I get my chance with the Queen? A fight with her may be very exciting."

The leader scowled. "Silence, and do as you're told." He turned back to the Olympians, his arms spread in a welcoming gesture. "Look around at your precious Olympus before I tear it down before you! I have given my message!" He held the dagger against Zoe's neck, red blood collecting above the blade from the pressure. He shoved the girl into the second titan's arms, who looked at her in glee. "Watch her, but do not let her go." He gave one last glare to Zeus before they slowly started flashing out, until the last one was the female titan who held Artemis.

"Consider this your peaceful request." With that, the titan and goddess disappeared in a flash of silver, the gods assembled stayed silent before Frank broke it.

"If I may remind you, Lord Zeus, Percy is still underneath the sky at the moment." Poseidon glared at Zeus when Zeus seemed to be about to strike the demigod for his intrusion.

Zeus sighed. "Yes, yes. To replace Perseus, who will bear the burden?"

No one spoke. Everyone was afraid to do anything. Of course, it came from the fact that Titans had just broken onto Olympus to threaten the Olympians. Frank became nervous at the silence, as no one volunteered to help his friend. He met his father's eyes and Mars seemed to battle himself before standing confidently. "I shall hold the burden for the Son of Neptune to be freed." Again everyone stared at him in shock. He stared them all down. "Temporarily, of course."

Jupiter cleared his throat. "Of course, son. Once we get Atlas once more we will send him back under it. We might give it to another in his absence, if it becomes needed." Jupiter stood, as did the other Olympians, all in Roman forms.

He slammed his lightning bolt into the ground, causing a deafening boom of thunder shake the throne room. "Mars shall carry the burden of the sky until needed in battle or otherwise, leaving before or one Atlas has been returned. Council dismissed."

Almost everyone flashed away, and only Neptune and Mars were left, while Hestia tended the flames. Mars walked up to his son, now in human size. He clasped a hand on the demigod's shoulder. "That was very brave of you, son. You may be one of the first to survive after speaking up, right up with the Greek boy as well."

Neptune flickered between Poseidon and himself, but smiled. "Let us go help my son."

* * *

 _ **Mount Tam**_

The three arrived to find Jason on the ground, exhausted. Frank ran up to him. "What happened?"

"Percy... help...tried...holding sky..." His voice was barely above a whisper, but the gods heard him.

"You tried to take the sky from him, but he did not let you for long." It was a statement made by Neptune before he turned to his son. Jason nodded tiredly. Poseidon gestured to Mars. "We must hurry, we do not know how much longer he may hold."

Mars stepped up and knelt before the shaking figure, a small sad smirk on his face. He flickered between Ares and Mars, the smirk still the same. "Not bad, Jackson. Not bad." Both voices came together, but the demigod did not make any sign that he heard the joined god. He knelt beside him and readied his shoulders, knowing the burden was going to be very painful, to say the least. "Alright kid, time to move." He lifted most of the weight off of the small figure before nudging him to the side, where he rolled into Poseidon's waiting arms.

Mars grunted under the weight, but managed to lift himself in his knelt position, his chest straight while legs and arms bent, the burden more on his head than his shoulders to keep it steady.

Percy groaned, but his eyes stayed closed. His father changed and stayed in his Greek form, Poseidon staring down at his son sadly.

That's when things turned. A black arrow flashed, only becoming visible once it embedded itself in Mars' left thigh. Mars grunted, but still held. Another one went to the gods right thigh, a rope connected as the arrowhead sank straight through his thigh. He screamed in pain as he fought to keep the burden steady. Poseidon swung his head only to see a hook instead of an arrowhead, and it spread the wings before someone pulled it, which pulled Mars' leg slightly, before his entire leg slid out from underneath him.

Poseidon teleported to his nephew's side, but the rope pulled his farther, causing him to lose his grip on the sky. Poseidon reacted on instinct, and slammed his shoulders against the sky, his arms raised to carry the burden. "Frank!"

Frank turned to see his father being pulled by an arrow in his right thigh while Poseidon held the burden, steadying himself to grasp it completely. Frank grabbed his bow and shot an arrow, which pierced through the rope holding his father. Mars cursed. "After them!" Mars snapped the arrow's shaft, the hooked head still inside. He did the same with the other before he followed Frank into the forest.

Frank could see the rope retreating quickly as it had nothing to pull, and Frank made a split second choice before grabbing onto the cut end of the rope, pausing the rope's retreat before it started to pull him easily. He was dragged until he couldn't count the time he had been following the rope, where he came to the clearing and found a female titan let go of the rope, a large lion being released from carrying it. She cursed, a mask covering her face. "Wait! Where's Lady Artemis?! And what were you trying to do with my father?"

The titan slowed, and turned to look at him, a silver iris on her right while her left was pitch black. She spoke to the lion. "Run Nemean."

Frank stuttered. "T-that-"

"Was the Nemean Lion, as you so call him." He gave her a questioning look and she sighed. "That's only his aura, as he let's it roam wherever. Nemean either morphs or releases it." She glared at him. "I don't need to explain myself to you, demigod."

"Just tell me why you took Artemis, and then what you were planning to do with my father?"

She glared before looking away. "You're lucky I don't give a damn about this war, or else I would've killed you as soon as I heard you. Why I took her is none of your business, while why I was after your father, I can tell a different time. You should go back to him unless you wish for him to fade, not die." With that, she flashed away in a silver beam of light, which confused Frank.

Once he arrived back to the top he found his father on the ground, collapsed. "Father!"

Frank ran to his side. The two arrow wounds were oozing black. "Son. We gotta go. Bring your friend and we'll warn the council. Hurry." He winced in pain before Frank nodded, dragging a dazed Jason and unconscious Percy. He took one last look at the cloaked skeleton before they vanished.

* * *

 _ **Unknown Location**_

Zoe came around to find herself in the arms of the male titan. His silver eyes shined as he noticed she was awake. "Come to, my nightshade. We are almost there."

Zoe still felt soreness as the memories came rushing back.

 _"Zoe, let got."-She turned to Artemis. "We must help him!"-"It is my birthright!"-"I don't give a damn about your stupid birthright! I'm not watching you die again!"-Warm lips that made her melt in the warmth.-Falling, until she fell into someone's arms.-"Give me the halfblood."-Rough hands pushing her to others.-"Watch her, but don't let her go."-sea green eyes, his jet black hair graying quickly as he held the sky-_

Zoe went rigid, but the titan didn't seem to mind. He pushed open a door and dropped her onto a couch. She scanned the room, trying to figure out where she was-

"Sadly, I must attend other matters, Nightshade. You are allowed to roam as you please as long as it is in the building. Don't try to escape, I really am fond of you." He pressed a kiss to her temple before he disappeared in a burst of flower petals. _Cherry blossoms, ugh._

Zoe stood and dashed to the door, her hand on the doorknob. He couldn't possibly watch every door, could he? Zoe sighed. She had to find a way out, but she had no knowledge on titan powers except for Atlas' and her own, including her sisters.

She heard rustling and she turned to the hallway. Was there someone else here? Making up her mind, Zoe followed the noise until finding a door and opened it, only to find a master bedroom with a bed in the center. The bed was massive, but what caught her attention was the sight of a male titan chained to it, fully clothed. His hair was a silver grey, his skin pale like the female titan at the battle on Mount Tam. His clothes were wrinkled, but he at least wore clothing, even if it were black torn jeans and a gray jacket, his chest bare to show scars and opened wounds.

He kept his eyes closed, but his face turned into a scowl, just like the female titan. "Hello, Astraeus. Have you come to taunt me or read your nasty poems?" When Zoe stayed quiet, he opened his eyes, the left one was silver while the right one was pitch black, _the exact opposite from the titaness._

He jumped, his body going rigid before he relaxed. "Oh hello. I wasn't aware there were other captives allowed to run around."

"Who are you?" The words left her mouth before she could stop herself.

His mismatched eyes studied her before he sighed. "Does no one ever recognize me anymore? Have the gods no mercy?" He turned his head away from her, his arms tiredly straining against the top restraints. "It is better for you not to know me, young titan. If you did, I don't believe you would be running free at the moment." _Young titan?_ Zoe figured he must be too tired to see her clearly. Titans had the ability to know what you were, whether it be satyr, mortal, demigod, or demititan, but he seemed too tired to scan her fully, only sensing the titan blood in her veins.

"Why are you chained?"

"So that I can't move, as Astraeus loves to let me starve and suffer in his presence as well as out. "

"Who is Astraeus?"

"Titan of the stars and constellations."

Zoe gasped. He looked at her quizzically. "He had said he had pulled me from his domain, making me live again while the stars stayed in the sky."

His eyes widened. "You were a constellation? Maybe that must be why he is so fond of you." Then he frowned. "But how did you die? Only a god or titan can kill us."

She chose her words tentatively. "I perished by a parent's hand, my father disowned me and killed me when I was weakened." It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the whole truth either. The titan stayed quiet before nodding. Even if she did not trust the titan, Percy had somehow changed her views on men and others in general. He did say he didn't judge anyone by their kind or bloodline, but by who they chose to be. Zoe sighed internally. Dammit Jackson.

"How do I free you?"

The stunned titan took a few minutes before he registered her sincerity. He jut his chin towards a desk with a computer. "It should be in the second drawer on the ride. Astraeus kept it away from me, but now too far as to lose it."

She found keys where he had told her to look and she slowly, one by one, freed him from the shackles and chains. He rubbed his wrists and ankles before stretching out on the bed. "I am in debt to you, milady."

Zoe stood straight. It took her a moment to react, her face flushed from the title. "It was only right." She waved aside his gratitude, but inside she was happy that he at least expressed himself unlike the usual titan. It again reminded her of the hesitant titaness. "Do you have a sister?"

His body went rigid. "I have two siblings, as does Astraeus." He said carefully, weaving around her question.

"Does she have the same eyes as you, only in opposite places?"

"One of my sisters can make her eyes as such, if she wishes."

"And the other?"

He shifted uncomfortably. "You seem very interested in my siblings. Why?"

The question caught Zoe off guard, but she quickly answered. "A woman with those eyes captured me and my mistress, and she glowed with a silver light." His eyes widened.

"Y-you're lying. That must be his plan. I-I don't believe you. She would never-"

"Who is she?" She almost demanded the answer from the titan, who sighed in defeat.

"I only answer as I am in debted to you, milady." She felt her face redden by the title but nodded. "You speak of Selene, my twin sister."

"Selene? But she-" Her eyes widened. "The old myths say she and Helios gave up their domains to Artemis and Apollo peacefully before they faded. You're Helios."

He nodded. "I am, but the myths were untrue. We had grown old in our years, but did not wish to relieve our responsibilities. As such, Zeus wanted his to children to rule over our domains, and we fought against him, Poseidon, and Hades. They defeated us with murder. They targeted my sister and ignored me until they had wounded her badly. I fell quick with my sorrow and Selene could only watch as I was forced to my knees in front of her. They killed me slowly, before I died. It took us centuries to reincarnate as again siblings." Zoe felt his sorrow, but only listened to his tale.

He continued, lost in the painful memories. "They searched for our reincarnations, but failed to find us, as we had been reborn, but in Tartarus." Zoe gasped. Helios sadly nodded. "We learned to fight for ourselves, and our old memories soon returned, but they seemed clouded, as if half of them had been taken. It took a century to remember our deaths, but we held our grudges silently against the gods, while others like Pallas and Astraeus are bent on revenge. That is actually why I am here, to keep my sister fighting for them."

"How long have you been in these reincarnations?" Zoe asked quietly.

Helios' eyes flashed, silver glowing from the left eye while the right grew darker if possible. "Three centuries. Astraeus did around that time as well, his brother taking less time to reincarnate than any of us." He turned to Zoe with pleading eyes. "How is Selene? Is she hurt?"

Zoe nodded. "She is well. Fighting for the titans, but still rebelling and resisting them when she can."

Helios smiled. "That sounds like her."

"Do you know if there is a way out of here, or where we are?"

Helios shook his head. After a few seconds he snapped his fingers, a cup of water materializing on the bedside table. He drank from it slowly, a few sips before speaking. "I only know that we are on Olympus, as its air is poisonous to us." He coughed a few times as if to prove his point.

Zoe focused on the air around them. Once she paid attention, she could feel that the atmosphere was choking her, the air sapping her strength. She slowly started to fall before Helios helped her sit onto the bed. "The first time is usually the hardest, but that is only on earth. On Olympus, the more time we spend here the more we slowly die." He started coughing and drank some of the water again.

Zoe nodded, her lungs trying to get more oxygen than poison in them. He nodded towards the door. "Straight down. Kitchen. Water." She understood.

Once her head stopped spinning, she slowly made her way out of the bedroom, leaning her weight on the walls to keep herself steady. She poured herself a glass of water and drank slowly, before downing the liquid in four more gulps. She felt her mother's blood absorbing the water, slowly helping her breathe steadily and feel her strength return slightly. She poured another glass before drinking it slowly, taking only sips compared to her quick gulps with the first cup.

After a bit she felt extremely better. She grabbed a pitcher and filled it with water before taking it with another cup back to the room. She found Helios laying in the bed, his eyes closed with arms crossed underneath his head. She wondered how Percy would look like, sleeping in a big bed shirtless...

Her eyes widened. She mentally slapped herself as her face flushed bright red. She left the pitcher and cup on the bedside table before quickly leaving, entering a random room to find a smaller guest bedroom, another door open to show a private bathroom. She sat down on the edge of the bed for a moment before she sighed and lay on the bed. Zoe pressed her hands against her face. _Stop thinking about him! He's probably dead by now anyways._ She saddened at the thought. No one had helped him when they were on the mountain, and it had only been Percy, Artemis, and herself who had paid attention to the burden.

She got up and walked to the bathroom, turning on the faucet before she splashed water onto her face. _If only I had a way to contact him..._

She opened her eyes and looked in the mirror. A fourth of her hair was now bright gray, reminding her sadly of Helios' silver hair. It felt foreign that her midnight black hair had turned gray, but she ignored the small hope in her chest. _If Percy survived, he's going to have the same thing._ She sighed. Zoe didn't think she'd be able to stop worrying about him, now that she couldn't watch his quests and battles on the sideline, helping kill monsters or giving him hints on where to go next.

She heard a soft thud before a ringing sound came. She looked down to see a drachma, the coin having fallen from the side of the sink. Again Zoe felt that hope inside of her, and she prayed to Iris and her mother that she still had abilities over water.

Two minutes, five. She began to waver but never lost her concentration. _I must warn Percy._ With the one thought she felt a tugging sensation in her stomach, and she opened her eyes to find a ball of water just above the sink. Making sure not to lose her focus, she walked slowly out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. Light poured from the windows, and she manipulated the water into a mist. She mumbled the prayer to Iris and tossed the drachma into the mist. _"Show me Percy Jackson._ " She whispered it, but the misty rainbow still changed into an image.

Percy stood in what looked like the throne room of Olympus. She could see Zeus and Poseidon from the point of view the vision gave her.

"-yet you did nothing to help the others. You let my daughter be taken."

Percy scowled at Zeus. "I only held up the sky. I focused more on keeping it in my hands and from it crushing anyone than focusing on what Lady Artemis was doing. My vision was very blurry while I held up the sky, so I didn't even know where Artemis was. Zoe-"

Zeus scowled at her name. "You speak more of the demi-titan than you speak of my daughter. Do you see her as unworthy?"

Percy shook his head violently, letting Zoe see that the right side of his front hair was gray. "I would never think such a thing, Zeus. She kept her distance and that itself made it hard to pay attention to her. I speak more of Zoe because I was doing my best to keep her alive, and to keep the burden off of her."

"Why would you wrestle to hold the sky? If the titan spawn wished to hold up the sky you should have let her perish underneath it. It is her birthright, as a daughter of Atlas, and even if the weak titan couldn't survive underneath it, who would care? You helped the enemy by helping one of them."

Percy's eyes flashed, his fists clenched. "As I have said before, _Zeus,_ do not judge other's by who their parents are. There is much proof of innocents perishing because you all hold grudges against the children of your rivals, or your enemies. Hera has killed many of your children because you have cheated many times. What about those who were killed, do they not get to choose who they'll be?! Zoe was a faithful hunter and lieutenant of Artemis for over two thousand years, and you repay her with spitting on her name, just because she was unlucky enough to be a child of a titan." He spat venomously. "If you destroy and torture every child and living being to walk this earth just because of their parents, you won't have many allies, _Uncle._ Going by your logic, shouldn't you be put to death, for being the son of the titan king?"

An uproar went through the council, and Percy was about to shout again before his eyes locked with Zoe's. All of the rage and coldness left him as he ran to where her message was. "Zoe? Where are you? Are you okay?"

Poseidon silenced everyone and she answered in a whisper. "Percy, you need to get here quickly. I'm on Olympus with a chained titan who has nothing to do with the war. I don't know where exactly. It's a big black and red building, possibly a mansion or home. I don't know how else it looks from the outside, but you need to hurry."

His eyes widened. "Zoe, slowly. How tall is it? Can you hear people outside?"

She closed her eyes as she tried to listen. She shook her head. "There's no one outside. I've only seen the first floor, but I believe its either three or four floors tall. I'm not sure how long before Astraeus comes back. Please hurry, and be careful, Percy."

Percy nodded. He turned to a few of the gods. "Hermes, do you know any quiet areas on Olympus?"

The messenger god nodded. "Mostly the right outskirts from the entrance to Olympus. Her building sounds like the more modern section of buildings, which is near the center of the city. So it must be in the center outskirts on the right from the entrance."

Percy nodded before turning back to Zoe. "Where are you now?"

Zoe checked her surroundings before turning back to the image, keeping her voice low. "I'm inside one of the guest rooms. Helios is in the master bedroom with some water. He was kept in chains, Percy. I couldn't leave him there.-"

"It's okay Zoe. I'm on my way. Make sure you don't get caught. Be careful."

She nodded. "Please Percy. Don't trust any of the people living on Olympus. Some of them are helping the titans. I-" A rough hand clapped over her mouth, another pulling her by her hair.

Zoe saw Percy's eyes go wide. She felt herself being pressed again a bare chest. She struggled to free herself, when a dagger was aimed at her throat. She stiffened. "My, my, what do we have here? The entire Olympian council together except for their little moon goddess. It seems like you are a wild one, my nightshade."

Footsteps neared and she saw Helios in the doorway, face pale as he coughed twice in his hand. He growled. "Astraeus. Let go of milady."

Astraeus laughed openly, taking the growl playfully. "Helios! It seems my Nightshade has freed you as well. She is very unpredictable, isn't she? I will deal with you later."

Percy growled loudly into the message. "Let go of Zoe."

The silver eyed titan raised an eyebrow. "Why would I do such a thing? She is mine to keep."

Helios lunged at the titan of stars, a kitchen knife in his hands. Astraeus shoved Zoe to the ground before dodging Helios' attack, then slamming his arm into the titan's stomach, making Helios stumble backwards. Astraeus put his mouth mask back on, leaving his silver eyes visible to all. The titan gasped and coughed on the ground while Astraeus looked back to the message. He frowned. "Where's the demigod?"

"Right here." Zoe turned to see The Perseus Jackson lunge with his sword at the titan, making sure not to touch Helios' limp figure as he glanced slightly at Zoe, relief washing through his eyes. Astraeus blocked with his blades crossed, Riptide glancing his leg. He hissed before trying to throw Percy off, but Percy let go of Riptide and ducked underneath the crossed blades, his hand catching Riptide in stride before he dug the blade into the titan's right knee.

Astraeus growled and appeared in the corner of the room, hatred in his bright eyes. "You will pay dearly, sea-spawn. I will soon have what is rightfully mine." With his last words he disappeared, leaving the small trail of golden ichor on the ground.

Percy capped Riptide and rushed to Zoe's side. "Are you alright?" His sea-green eyes glowed with guilt and worry.

She slapped him across the face. "Don't ever try to take the sky from me again."

* * *

 _ **Yes it did cut off at the end but that was on purpose as we haven't been able to update. Enjoy and review.**_


End file.
